L'Amour, un Jeu Dangereux
by TakuArohaKiAKoe
Summary: Un jour, on a expliquer à Lavi que lorsque le destin prenait en main une vie, on ne pouvait plus y echaper et il a rit. Aujourd'hui il n'en doute plus et pourtant il cherche toujours à l'éviter pour protéger son coeur qui ne lui appartient plus... Yuvi
1. Intrusion Nocturne

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction et son contexte appartiennent a Katsura Hoshino, merci à elle pour ce sublime manga :D

Précision : Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue (environ 4 chapitre et un bonus si vous êtes gentil (A) ) mais elle est déjà quasiment finie sur mon pc, donc je la posterais en entier, c'est promis !

Le debut datte d'il y a deha plusieurs mois (et oui entre temps j'ai perdu toute mone inspiration) donc je m'excuse de sa nullité d'avance x)

Merci a ceux qui liront. Bonne lecture en esperant que vous aimerez

Taku' qui vous salut *sort en courant*

* * *

CHAPITRE 1.

La nuit était épaisse déjà depuis un moment. Minuit était peut être passé, peut être pas, mais déjà la lune trônait en maitre sur le firmament et dardait la tour de la Congrégation de ses rayons blafards. Dans les couloirs maintenant silencieux, une ombre se déplaçait avec rapidité et silence. Elle remonta plusieurs couloirs et, passant sous une fenêtre éclairée d'un rayon solitaire, sa silhouette se découpa un instant.

C'était un jeune homme de taille convenable, fin et pourtant musclé, il était habillé chaudement pour cette nuit pourtant tiède. Un bandeau cachait son œil droit, et des mèches mal-ordonnées d'un roux-rouges, retombaient autour d'un visage pâle. Tournant un instant les yeux vers le ciel, un demi-sourire rêveur se posa sur ses lèvres, puis l'ombre le reprit dans ses bras… Lavi, lui, reprit son chemin.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans un couloir bien connu désormais, il ralentit son pas. Hésitant un instant, il sembla presque inquiet, puis lâcha un demi-soupir et son courage revint. Il se glissa alors jusqu'à une porte, semblable aux autres. Hautes, en bois massif, elle semblait aussi solide que la pierre qui l'encerclait. Une lourde serrure d'acier brillait doucement sous la poigné tout aussi imposante. Devant cet ouvrage digne d'un titan, Lavi eut un sourire et dans sa main gauche apparut un petit crochet qui semblait bien frêle par rapport à la porte.

Après quelques secondes de silence total, le roux commença le fastidieux travail de crocheter la grosse serrure. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours été habile pour ce genre de jeu et ceci ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Lorsque son travail fut achevé un éclat de contentement passa dans son unique prunelle émeraude, puis disparut. Il poussa la porte avec fermeté mais doucement et entra dans la pièce sans un bruit.

C'était une grande chambre, semblable à toutes celles de la Congrégation. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau. Pourtant, comme toutes les chambres de cette tour, on y ressentait la présence de son occupant. Sur le bureau, des feuilles de mission trainaient à côté d'élastique et d'une veste d'exorciste. Près du lit, un fourreau vide reposait sagement contre le mur, attendant de protéger à nouveau sa lame. Et dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, un étrange et mystérieux sablier se reposait, une fleur de lotus dans sa partie supérieur.

Connaissant tout ceci par cœur, chaque détail, chaque grain de poussière, Lavi n'y prêta qu'une attention distraite. Pour lui, ce qui était réellement important se trouvait dans le lit à sa gauche. C'était d'ailleurs vers là qu'il était en train de se tourner. Yu Kanda, le garçon le plus détestable et craint des exorcistes dormait là. Lavi sentit l'air rentré plus librement dans sa poitrine, et son cœur se calma…

Caché dans l'obscurité d'un recoin, derrière Lavi, un jeune homme à peu près aussi grand que son compatriote attendait en silence. Les yeux perçants, les sourcils froncés et une moue peu gentille sur les lèvres, il ne semblait guère joyeux de voir quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre à une telle heure. Ses longs cheveux corneilles retombaient librement sur ses épaules, encadrant un corps svelte, donnant toutefois une impression de force. Dans le silence et l'ombre de la nuit, Kanda leva lentement Mugen.

La suite fut des plus rapides. La lame fendit la nuit et, s'étant rapproché de sa victime, Kanda finit par poser Mugen sur la gorge de Lavi. Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre. Un silence où chacune des deux personnes attendit la réaction de l'autre. Juste un silence, bientôt brisé par un Lavi taquin, comme toujours :

« _Yu-chan, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais ta lame me parait un peu trop proche de mon écharpe et donc de mon cou, là._

_-Tais-toi, nabot !_

_-Si tu enlèves ton sabre de ma gorge j'accepte, sinon je jure de parler jusqu'à ma mort pour ta plus grande joie._ »

Lâchant un soupire énervé, Kanda retira Mugen de la gorge du roux et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de céder face à Lavi, mais ce soir –ou plutôt cette nuit- il ne se sentait pas d'être affreusement affreux. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, seul. Posant son regard sur l'extérieur, le jeune homme accrocha du regard la lune, et se plongea dans sa douceur. Il en oublia presque la présence indésirable qui s'était glissée dans ses appartements. Presque…

« _Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?_ Lâcha le ténébreux, agressif. »

Pour une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Surpris par ce comportement plus qu'étrange du futur Bookman d'habitude si plaisantin, Kanda se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Lavi avait le regard posé sur le sol, et sentant les yeux autoritaire du Japonais sur lui, se recroquevilla un peu. Il semblait se défendre d'une menace invisible. Plantant brusquement son œil émeraude dans ceux, onyx, d'un Kanda mal à l'aise par ce brusque changement de comportement, il sembla le défier.

« _Pour rien._ »

Telle fut la réponse de Lavi, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée qu'il enclencha avec fermeté… Avec la fermeté de quelqu'un qui fuit. Ceci n'échappa pas à Kanda qui fut piqué au vif par tant de mystère. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement, et encore moins venant de Lavi, la personne la plus énervante qu'il connaisse.

Sortant brusquement de sa position statique, Kanda bondit vers le roux et l'attrapa par l'écharpe qui protégeait son cou. Il tira un bond coup, ce qui eut le don d'arrêter net Lavi. Se raidissant, il resta immobile, se préparant aux foudres du nippon, connu pour son manque d'indulgence. La prise se fit plus ferme sur son écharpe, l'étranglant à moitié.

« _Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre !_

_-Rien…_ Soupira Lavi »

La réponse ne plut pas au Japonais qui tira plus fort sur l'écharpe, obligeant l'intrus à se retourner vers lui pour pouvoir respirer pleinement. Pourtant, et pour son plus grand étonnement, il sentit Lavi suffoquer mais rester toujours aussi statufié. La colère prit doucement de l'ampleur en lui. Colère dressé face à se silence, face à cette absence de courage. Voila pourquoi il haïssait Lavi. Parce que dans le fond, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche, comme beaucoup de ceux présent dans cette tour.

« _Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ?!_

_-Pour rien…_ »

La réponse n'avait été qu'un souffle. Un souffle plein de douleur et de tension. Un souffle menteur, et pourtant un souffle salvateur. Pour Kanda s'en fut trop. Mugen –toujours dans sa main droite- se leva à nouveau, aussi menaçante qu'une promesse de mort. Serrant l'écharpe plus fort de sa main libre, il étouffa un Lavi qui ne sembla pas réagir.

« _Réponds-moi !_ »

Sa voix s'était faite impérieuse, aucun moyen d'échapper à l'injonction. Mugen s'orienta de manière à transpercer son adversaire si la réponse tardait trop à venir. Et, à quelques centimètres d'elle, Lavi suffoquait totalement. Encore quelques minutes de supplice, et puis se serait fini. Il le savait, et peut être l'espérait-il aussi. Kanda haussa le ton, entrant dans une rage noire :

« _Réponds, imbécile !_ »

Il y eut un instant où il crut que Lavi lâchait quelque chose, une réponse peut être, puis tout ce passa à une rapidité aveuglante. Lavi virevolta sur ses talons, faisant brusquement face à son tortionnaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis le roux s'avança vers le ténébreux. Un pas, puis un autre, et il se pencha avec vivacité. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Kanda, totalement ahuri, puis s'enfuirent. Tirant un grand coup sur son écharpe, le futur Bookman réussis à la libérer, avant de faire demi tour. Pourtant, ce fut à ce moment que Kanda se décida de réagir. Mugen bougea, et en tournant, Lavi sentit la morsure brulante de l'acier sur sa joue. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et disparut avec plus de rapidité qu'un faon apeuré dans le couloir sombre…

Kanda se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Seul… Enfin. Il avança comme un automate vers la porte et la referma à clé. Il glissa l'aiguille dans le minuscule interstice entre le battant de la porte et sa monture, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le minuscule bout de l'aiguille encore visible. S'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de mettre ceci dans sa porte, jamais il n'aurait su que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre plusieurs fois de suite. Jamais il n'aurait surpris Lavi ce soir. Jamais…

Un grognement de rage s'échappa de sa gorge, et il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le matelas. Le bruit mat qui en résultat fini par le faire sortir de ses gonds. Se levant dans un mouvement plein d'énergie, il attrapa le fourreau de Mugen et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée : se défouler…

**[…]**

Ca faisait des heures qu'il était là. Des heures que les coups s'enchainaient face à des ennemis invisibles. Des heures que Lavi était venu le voir et des heures qu'une sorte de transe apathique tenait Kanda. Il avait réduit ses pensées en cendres et préférait avoir recours à des gestes habituels pour se changer les idées. Et ceci avait marché.

Le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis longtemps déjà et les coups que le japonais portait à ses ennemis invisibles étaient toujours aussi forts. Rien en lui n'indiquait une quelconque fatigue. Il était encore totalement plongé dans son entrainement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Dans un mouvement plein de force et de grâce, il virevolta et tendit son sabre devant lui. La pointe arrivait à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Lenalee, nullement surprise.

« _Bonjour Kanda._

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-Nous fêtons le retour d'Allen, à 13h, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?_ Demanda la jeune file avec un sourire.

_-Non._

_-Je m'en doutais…_ Elle eut l'air sincèrement déçue. _Dans ce cas, passe manger vers midi, parce qu'après il y aura du monde. Bonne journée, Kanda._ »

Sans un mot de plus, un simple sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille repoussa le sabre et fit demi-tour. Elle partit et le temps reprit son cours. Kanda, interrompu au milieu de ses exercices ne trouva pas l'envie de recommencer. Il retourna jusqu'à un coin de la grande salle d'entrainement et attrapa une serviette et le fourreau de son arme. Une fois celle-ci rangée, il repartit vers ses appartements.

Une fois dans ceux-ci, il se posa sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de son entrainement, la fatigue accumulée de l'effort et de sa nuit blanche lui tombèrent dessus. Jugeant que l'heure n'était pas très avancée, le brun s'autorisa une petite sieste… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kanda plongea avec un certain soulagement dans le royaume des rêves.

D'un pas vif, le sombre japonais remontait, sans bruit, le couloir qui menait au réfectoire. Comme le lui avait suggéré la jeune exorciste, il allait prendre son déjeuné plus tôt évitant, ainsi, de croiser tout le monde. Bien que certaines personnes de la Congrégation ne lui soit pas tant antipathique que ça, Kanda préférait largement la solitude et le silence, aux conversations idiotes que pouvaient avoir les humains entre eux. Midi était passé depuis une dizaine de minute, et il était sur de ne voir personne. C'était aussi bien.

Alors que le jeune homme arrivait devant les portes du grand réfectoire, il s'arrêta, la main tendue vers la poignée. Brusquement, un étrange pressentiment monta en lui. Sur ses gardes, il resta immobile quelques instants puis reprit son geste. Alors qui abaissait la poignée et tirait la porte vers lui, il comprit ce qui clochait et qui venait de faire tilt dans sa tête. Allen n'était pas en mission, en ce moment… Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à cette vérité car, relevant les yeux, il vit que la salle était bondée. Partout des guirlandes bleu foncé et blanc décoraient les murs et au milieu de la salle, une banderole avait été installée. Kanda resta interdit, et entendit à peine l'éclat de voix qui montait de la pièce :

« _Joyeux Anniversaire !_ »

Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que la date d'aujourd'hui était le 6 juin, date de sa naissance ? Mon dieu, quel imbécile il faisait !

Rageant contre lui-même, le ténébreux recula d'un pas, avec l'espoir de pouvoir ressortir et oublier ce qu'il venait de voire et de se rappeler. Malheureusement pour lui, Komui se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras en hurlant qu'il était ému que leur surprise ait marchée. Kanda le repoussa avec froideur. La voix de son chef retentit à ses oreilles, brusquement menaçante :

« _Soit tu participe à ta fête et tu fais plaisirs a tous ceux qui ont préparés ca, soit tu pars mais je te retire des missions pour les 6 prochains mois et je retire les sobas des menus !_ »

Froidement, encore plus qu'un morceau de glace, le jeune homme fêtant ses 19 ans vrilla son regard dans celui, tellement enfantin, de celui de son chef. Il lui adressa un regard dégouté, puis se ré-avança vers les invités. Intériorisant son dégout pour ce genre d'événement, le brun se prépara à vivre un après-midi infernal.

Tout le monde était là. Allen et son sourire niais, Lenalee et sa douceur, Crowley et son émotion, Miranda et ses gaffes. Tout le monde à part Lavi. Bookman, son presque grand-père, se tenait parmi les invités, mais son disciple était introuvable. Repensant soudain aux événements de la nuit, Kanda se dit que c'était sûrement aussi bien. Chassant ceci de ses pensées, il alla jusqu'au buffet, se déconnectant du monde pour que sa torture ne soit pas trop dure…

**[…]**

Lavi entra dans le réfectoire en courant. L'endroit était vide, et le soleil commençait déjà à être bas sur l'horizon. Un soupire de découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées par la déception. Il s'en voulait. De toute façon c'était sur qu'il arriverait en retard, et pourtant, cette nuit encore, il y avait cru.

Se préparant à faire demi-tour, le regard du roux décela un mouvement tout au fond du réfectoire. Quelqu'un était assis, tournant le dos à la salle. Quelqu'un était toujours là, en silence. Son cœur rata un battement, puis un deuxième. Il s'immobilisa totalement, et puis se reprit à espérer. Le jeune homme se dirigea tout doucement, sans un bruit vers la personne qui était là. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, son cœur reprit un rythme plus doux. Un sourire vint remplacer la moue et un nouvel éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux. Joie.

Une fois dans le dos de l'inconnu, Lavi sourit un peu plus. Devant lui, Kanda était accoudé à une table, la tête dans les mains. Il avait les yeux fermés, et semblait mal. Le roux le détailla un moment, un dernier sourire sur les lèvres, puis il prit son souffle et lâcha avec douceur :

« _O tanjôbi omedetô_ »

Kanda eut un sursaut et se retourna avec vivacité. L'étonnement peignit son visage lorsqu'il découvrit l'origine de cette phrase dans sa langue natale. Lavi continua de lui adresser son éternel sourire un brin moqueur. Sans demander la permission, il vint s'asseoir en face de l'exorciste et le contempla un instant. Alors que Kanda semblait toujours aussi surpris, il demanda, prit d'un léger doute :

« _J'aurais du mettre gozaimasu avec ?_

_-N… Non. Enfin… Comme tu veux. Mais où as-tu appris à souhaite un bon anniversaire en japonais ?_

_-Yu, Yu, Yu, n'oublies pas que je suis un Bookman !_ »

Le brun dévisagea froidement Lavi et détourna les yeux en lâchant un « Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, imbécile ! ». Lavi, lui, ne put réprimer un grand sourire amusé. Il posa devant lui un petit bocal plus large que haut. Après un instant de silence à le contempler, il le poussa en douceur vers Kanda qui regarda la chose avec suspicion. Dans l'eau, une unique fleur était presque fanée. Un lotus. Le roux lâcha, content de lui :

« _Ceci est un lotus permanent. Il a la capacité de refleurir dès que la fleur se fane. S'il est entretenu avec amour, il parait que ce genre de fleur peut vivre des dizaines d'années. Une légende raconte que si la personne a qui il appartient meurt, il meurt a son tour et ne refleurira plus. _

_-…_

_-Je… je trouvais ca sympa… Enfin je veux dire… Tu as l'air d'aimer cette fleur alors je me suis dit que… M'enfin si tu n'aime pas dis le moi et je…_ Bafouilla Lavi en voyant le manque de réaction du brun. »

Un long silence se posa entre eux. Kanda avait le regard rivé sur la fleur qui mourrait à petit feu. Alors que Lavi se levait, prêt à reprendre son cadeau, les traits tirés et les yeux éteints, le ténébreux exorciste fit un geste vers la plante. Du bout du doigt il effleura un pétale et, comme par magie, la fleur se recroquevilla et mourut totalement.

Les deux jeunes hommes vrillèrent leur regard sur la plante, presque consterné de la façon dont elle avait périt. Puis la même expression d'ébahissement se posa sur leur visage lorsque la plante devint un bourgeon. Elle renaissait. Lavi murmura alors :

« _Elle t'a adopté je crois…_ »

Puis, remarquant le brusque changement de comportement de son « ami », il se leva et lança un simple « bon je te laisse » avant de s'enfuir vers les portes. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule et heureux. Il avait réussit à touché Kanda et ceci lui faisait sincèrement plaisir. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant lui, il entendit un vague « Merci… » mais ne fut pas sur que ce soit le brun qui l'ai dit et pas plutôt son imagination. Lavi disparut dans le couloir avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres…

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ? =)

*Okok maggle x)*


	2. Mission Furtive

Eeeeet voilà le deuxième chapitre héhé

Oui bon je sais il est quasiment aussi nul que le premier (mais il est aussi vieux mdr)

Merci à celles (je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles, non ?) qui ont lu et commenté

Ca fait plaisir (et vous devriez voir mon sourire, pire que Lavi bourré *sort*)

Bon j'me tais, maintenant : Next :

* * *

CHAPITRE 2.

« _Yu, tu as une touche !_ »

Le ténébreux tourna brusquement la tête vers l'auteur de cette remarque. Fusillant du regard Lavi, il fit un geste pour attraper Mugen. Malheureusement pour lui, son précieux sabre avait du rester dans un sac, dans sa chambre. Et pourquoi cette idiotie ? Parce que le Grand Intendant avait dit Mission Furtive. Ils devaient se fondre dans la masse. Pour ceci, ils avaient troqués leurs uniformes d'exorcistes contre des vêtements de tous les jours.

« _Tu m'appelles une fois encore ainsi, et je te fais sauter la tête quand on rentre à l'hôtel._

_-Kanda, Lavi, arrêtez, nous avons une mission à remplir !_ Intervint Lenalee »

Détournant le regard de manière dédaigneuse, le brun se replongea dans son mutisme de glace. Lavi, lui au contraire garda un grand sourire sur les lèvres et insista lourdement. Désignant discrètement une jeune fille parmi un groupe, qui ne lâchait pas le ténébreux du regard à Allen, il ricana. Kanda avait une admiratrice. A la vue de ceci, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour… C'en fut trop pour Kanda. Lâchant un brusque soupire, il tourna soudainement à droite, et disparut dans la foule. Lenalee n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il n'était déjà plus visible.

« _Lavi ! Allen !_ Lâcha-t-elle, exaspéré. »

Les deux garçons avaient cessé de rire. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils échangèrent un regard coupable et baissèrent la tête. Ils avaient été trop loin. Sans un mot de plus, ils se remirent tous les trois en route, cherchant Kanda et réalisant dans le plus grand secret leur mission.

Leur mission, hein ? Celle-ci était déjà plus étrange. Ils avaient du entré dans la grande cité d'Hambourg sans révéler leur présence. Maintenant, ils devaient localiser une innocence dont ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'à l'emplacement. Pourtant, grâce au fruit d'une semaine de recherche, ils pensaient l'avoir localisé dans le manoir de la plus riche famille de la ville. En effet, on racontait que cette illustre famille possédait un calice où une eau miraculeuse y reposait, pouvant guérir n'importe quelle maladie. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'une question à régler, et elle n'était pas des moindres.

« _Comment entrer ?_ Demanda Lenalee en soupirant

_-Il faudrait pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le personnel ou les amis de la famille…_ Répondit Allen

_-Ca ne servirait à rien si on ne sait pas où trouver ce calice._ Rétorqua Lavi las. »

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe. Ils avaient eut cette conversation déjà mille fois. Et Mille fois, elle n'avait aboutit nulle part. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni comment trouver le calice. Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de solution, ils ne pouvaient pas agir. Leur mission avait déjà duré trop longtemps, et chacun savait que les akumas pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il était déjà étrange qu'ils n'aient pas rappliqué…

« _Allez, réfléchissons. Où peut être ce calice ?!_ Insista Lenalee, presque en désespérant.

_-Personne n'en sait rien !_ Lâcha Lavi

_-Elle si, sûrement._ »

La voix qui avait soufflé ca dans leur dos avait une pointe de moquerie. Se retournant d'un seul mouvement, ils firent face à une jeune fille de taille moyenne. Plutôt fine, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres, et un éclat de malice dans ses yeux bleus la rendait jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond, presque blanc, encadrant un visage fin et pâle. Elle était habillée comme eux, en civile. Devant le regard ahuri des trois exorcistes, elle expliqua :

«_ Cette jeune fille, la brune là bas, est la fille ainée du seigneur de la ville. Elle sait donc sûrement où est le calice miraculeux, puisqu'il l'a elle-même guérie._

_-Qui es-tu ? _Demanda Lavi, surpris.

_-Oh je ne me suis pas présentée, désolée. Mon nom est Mina, je suis un traqueur de la Congrégation. Vous êtes des exorcistes n'est ce pas ? _»

Lenalee acquiesça avec douceur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, la fille face à eux venait de leur donner la solution au problème. De plus, elle était sur de l'humanité de Mina puisque l'œil d'Allen, braqué sur la jeune fille, n'avait rien détecté. Remarquant que les trois exorcistes ne semblaient pas réagir, la jeune fille chercha dans sa poche et en ressortie une lettre qu'elle tendit à Lenalee.

« _Alors ainsi, tu es là depuis 1 mois déjà ?_ Demanda la chinoise.

_-Oui. J'avais ordre de m'infiltrer dans le manoir du Seigneur, mais il est très gardé depuis l'assassinat de Hans, l'ainé des fils._

_-Pourquoi Komui-san ne nous a pas prévenus de ta présence ici ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu donner de nouvelle depuis mon arrivé ici. Tout est surveillé, et je ne voulais pas attirer le regard sur moi, donc je me suis fais passé pour une jeune fille en recherche de travail. Peu à peu j'ai pu récolter des informations sur ce fameux calice. C'est aussi ainsi que j'ai découvert qu'Anna, la jeune fille que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, s'enfuyait tous les après-midi du château pour voir ses amis. Il parait qu'elle fait ceci depuis sa miraculeuse guérison d'un grave problème cardiaque. J'en ai donc déduis que…_

_-L'innocence était le calice et c'est surement vrai._ Termina Lavi, heureux. »

Ils étaient assis à la table d'une auberge fourmillante de monde. Parlant ainsi depuis une heure déjà, ils avaient écouté l'histoire de Mina sans un mot. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient un moyen de savoir où était le calice, ils devaient monter un plan. Et lorsqu'Allen évoqua cette étape, Lavi leur lança un grand sourire. Il l'avait, lui, le plan.

« _Yuuuuu-chan !_ »

Lavi, qui courrait dans la rue en hurlant se jeta au cou du ténébreux qui avait prit son visage terrifiant. Heureusement pour le futur Bookman, Kanda n'avait pas son arme avec lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire de déplacer ici, sous prétexte qu'ils seraient démasquer. Ce fut surement pour ceci que Lavi en profita jusqu'à faire un câlin à un Kanda de plus en plus effrayant de colère.

« _Tu restes contre moi une seconde de plus, et je jure de te couper ce qui te rend homme pour te les greffer ailleurs._ Susurra avec froideur le brun, mauvais.

_-Demandé avec tant de gentillesse, je ne peux qu'accepter._ »

Lançant un sourire charmant à son – peut-être – bourreau puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ne cherchant pas à demander pourquoi il devait le suivre, Kanda s'exécuta en se renfrognant. Côte à côte, ils remontèrent en silence vers leur hôtel.

«_ Il_ _faut donc que nous arrivions à nous approcher d'Anna !_ »

Lenalee, venait de finir d'expliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris grâce à Mina, d'ailleurs présente dans la chambre où ils tenaient leur petit conseil de guerre. Kanda resta silence un moment, réfléchissant surement à un moyen d'approcher la jeune fille en question. Alors qu'il braquait un regard froid sur ses coéquipiers il lâcha :

« _Et ca nous avances à quoi là ? On ne sait pas comment l'approcher cette fille !_

_-Mais si ! C'est là que tu interviens, Yu-chan !_ Lança Lavi, ravi

_-Moi ? _

_-Oui toi, Yu !_ »

Il y eut un sifflement puis le bruit mat d'une lame s'enfonçant dans le bois. Lavi se remit assis en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que tout le monde regardait le ciseau qui venait de se figer dans la porte à laquelle le roux était adossé. Kanda avait vrillé un regard de glace sur le futur Bookman et ce dernier lui adressa un regard malin :

« _Raté, Yu._

_-Encore une fois, et ce n'est pas un simple ciseau que je t'envois, Baka !_ »

La menace était réelle et Lavi lui envoya un regard d'excuse. Un silence un peu particulier tomba sur la pièce. Parmi les exorcistes, Mina ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, plongée dans le mutisme. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et Lenalee lui adressa un regard doux et désolé.

« _Vous m'expliquez ?_ Lâcha enfin Kanda.

_-Et bien… Il se trouve que cette Anna est la fille qui, tout à l'heure, te regarder avec l'envie de croquer…_ Commença Lavi, un regard sombre de Kanda l'arrêta un instant. _Bon d'accord… M'enfin, ne dit pas qu'elle ne te regardait pas non plus ! Donc voila, on va profiter de ceci pour que tu puisses devenir plus proche d'elle et obtenir l'information qu'il nous manque : Où se trouve le calice !_

_-Je refuse._ Répondit Kanda, énervé.

_-De quoi ?_ Intervint Allen.

_-Je refuse ce plan. Je ne veux pas me servir de cette fille ainsi. Je préfère encore entrer dans le manoir et le trouver tout seul ce fichu calice !_ »

Chacun se retourna pour contempler le japonais. Les bras croisés sur le torse, une moue peu avenante sur les lèvres, il était totalement sincère en disant ces mots. Il refusait le plan. Brusquement tous leurs efforts tombèrent à l'eau. Et, comme il arrivait souvent, Allen explosa :

« _Tu ne peux pas dire ca ! On a galéré pour trouver ce plan ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le réfuté ainsi. On est ici depuis trop longtemps, il faut que nous trouvions l'innocence tout de suite ! En entrant dans le manoir, on risquerait de se faire repéré. C'est notre seule chance, Kanda !_

_-Tu n'as qu'à le faire puisque ce plan est si génial !_ Rétorqua le brun, brusquement.

_-Non. C'est sur toi qu'Anna à flasher, pas moi, ni Lavi. Toi ! _

_-Je m'en fou moi. Je ne veux pas !_ Hurla Kanda.

_-Avoue… T'as peur hein ?!_ Chuchota Lavi, après quelques minutes de silence. »

Un silence de mort tomba alors sur la pièce. Kanda, brusquement immobile, braqua son regard sur le roux. Il finit par se lever lentement, Mugen –qu'il avait été cherché après être rentré à l'hôtel- à la main. Il dégaina lentement son sabre et continua son chemin, promesse de mort, vers l'exorciste qui l'avait cherché. Arrivé devant lui, il leva délicatement Mugen et le posa sur la gorge de Lavi.

«_ Si j'étais toi, je ne fermerais plus les yeux pendant la nuit, la Mort rôde partout. Quant à ce stupide plan… J'accepte, parce que je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai peur de rien ! _»

Sur ces mots, il baissa brusquement Mugen, poussa Lavi et sortie de la chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il disparut quelques portes plus loin. Dans la chambre, Lavi se redressa doucement, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Une fois debout, il salua tout le monde avec son sourire habituel, sourire faux, et sortie à son tour. Seul dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la chambre du japonais. Sa main se tendit… effleura la porte et recula. Il fit demi-tour le cœur serré et douloureux…

Le soleil brillait doucement. Kanda était seul dans la rue. Seul… Plus personne ne marchait à ses côtés et la plèbe présente ne se souciait pas de lui. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider et le soutenir. On l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus. Il se devait pourtant d'avancer encore. Il devait trouver l'innocence, c'était sa mission. Mais seul, comment devait-il faire ?

Alors que ce mot, rappelant une terreur enfouie en lui, résonnait dans sa tête, il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, la peur au ventre. Brusquement un éclat roux attira son regard. Un éclat de feu, qui résonna en lui comme une flamme d'espoir. Son regard devint plus vif encore, cherchant sa bouée de survie parmi la populace.

Il le repéra, au coin d'une rue. Son cœur, si douloureux, se remit à battre normalement quoique un peu trop vite pour une normale. La chaleur naquit dans son estomac, et il se précipita vers son réconfort. Pourtant, à peine avait-il atteint sa cible que l'obscurité tomba. Le froid monta dans la rue et la plèbe disparut. Il n'était pas seul, il en était heureux et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Et alors qu'il arrivait près de celui qui avait chassé sa solitude, son cœur se fendit.

Lavi était bien là. Lavi était souriant et respirait la joie. Son sourire, tellement vrai, semblait briller comme une étoile. Il vomissait le bonheur. Kanda aurait du en être heureux… pourtant la fissure devint gouffre. Si Lavi était heureux, ce n'était pas pour lui, grâce à lui. Non. Lavi était dans les bras d'une jeune fille. Lavi respirait la joie de Mina. Lavi l'avait oublié et lâché, lui aussi…

Le sol sous les pieds du ténébreux s'ouvrit, il se laissa chuter, les yeux remplis de larme. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. La douleur dans son cœur allait le faire exploser. Il voulait que le sol arrive bientôt. S'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche et oublier. Tombant encore et encore, il finit par voir le sol sous lui. Comme un bolide, il se laissa foncer dessus. Puis vint l'impact…

Kanda se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Sur son visage livide, des torrents de larmes se déversaient, attestant de la dureté de son rêve et du choc qui peignait encore ses traits. Ramenant les draps sur lui, Kanda se recoucha, toujours secouer de spasmes. Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et se força à se rendormir, chassant ce rêve de ses pensées…

**[…]**

Allen descendit dans la petit salle à manger de l'hôtel en baillant. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, mais il était toujours dur de se réveiller d'heure si matinale. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il bailla à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la table qui leur était attitrée. Tout le monde y était déjà attablé et une assiette vide se reposait devant eux.

« _Oh vous auriez pu m'attendre !_ Lâcha-t-il, faussement déçu.

_-Heum... Allen, il est midi et nous avions rendez-vous ici à 8h. _Lui expliqua Lenalee gênée. »

Le jeune maudit ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourne vers l'horloge. Découvrant que son amie ne mentait pas, il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux en s'excusant. S'asseyant auprès de Lenalee -Kanda lui faisant face et Lavi au côté de ce dernier- il leur adressa un regard désolé. Le silence revint doucement.

« _Mina n'est pas là ?_ Demanda Allen, remarquant l'absence de la blonde.

_-Elle est partie faire un tour._ Répondit Lavi en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte »

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la table. Lenalee avait les yeux perdu dans le vague. Allen et Lavi se regardaient et semblaient parler par leur regard. Kanda, lui, avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'être totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Brusquement les deux garçons qui se regardaient tournèrent la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci du sentir leur regard sur lui car il ouvrit les yeux et demanda, froidement:

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Riiiiien... _Répondirent-ils un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

_-Idiots. _»

Lenalee, qui était la seule à ne pas se moquer, tourna lentement les yeux vers les deux exorcistes moqueurs et les fusilla du regard. Ceci eut le don d'arrêter net Allen qui lui jeta un second regard d'excuse. Pourtant Lavi semblait toujours aussi amusé et taquin. Il croisa le regard noir de son coéquipier et demanda, faussement sérieux:

« _Tu vas t'y prendre comme pour Anna ?_

_-Tais-toi!_

_-Non mais sérieusement, tu vas faire comment pour l'approcher et te lier d'amitié avec elle?_

_-Tais-toi, imbécile !_

_-Mais Yu-chan, si je dis ca, c'est pour ton bien._ »

Kanda donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, puis se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. A peine l'eut-il ouvert que la silhouette de Mina apparut. Elle salua avec entrain le brun qui la repoussa et sorti dans la rue à grands pas. Pour la blonde, ce fut un choc. Elle resta debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui l'avait repoussé si brutalement.

Lavi s'était levé juste derrière Kanda, dans l'espoir, surement, de le rattraper. Il rejoignit Mina et posa une main sur son épaule, regardant lui aussi la rue un instant. Puis adressant un sourire désolé à la traqueuse, il l'entraina avec lui vers la table où ils venaient de déjeuner. Mina le suivit sans un mot, les yeux baissés.

«_ Ne fait pas attention à lui, Mina, il était énervé._ Lâcha Lavi rassurant.

_-Et à cause de qui ?! Le_ fusilla Lenalee. »

Il échangèrent un long regard puis ce fut le tour de Lavi de se lever et de sortir dehors. Les deux exorcistes et la traqueuse se regardèrent de plus en plus surpris par le comportement des deux jeunes hommes. Auparavant jamais Kanda n'aurait pris la fuite ainsi et jamais Lavi ne serait sorti de ses gonds ou se serait énervé. Quelques choses était en train de changer, il ne restait plus qu'à espéré que ce n'était pas en mal.

**[…]**

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. Sur la place centrale, assis au pied d'une statue représentant un ancêtre du seigneur de la ville, Anna et Kanda étaient posés l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient. Souriant, riant même parfois, ils semblaient passer tout deux une magnifique après-midi. Se levant doucement de son perchoir, Kanda fit un geste vers la jeune fille et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ensuite, tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, il lui propose son bras -qu'elle accepta avec joie et empressement- et il se dirigea vers le manoir familial tout en discutant.

Lavi serra les poings. Il était assis sur un toit, dissimulé derrière une cheminée et ses étaient fixés sur le sol. Il suivait avec horreur le couple qui marchait vers le coté nord de la place. Son regard ne les lâcha que lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les rues que les grandes maisons dissimulaient à sa vue. S'adossant alors à la cheminée, il ferma les yeux, les poings secouer de convulsion. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait assumer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Grâce à lui Kanda voletait dans les bras d'une fille. Grâce à lui, le ténébreux le haïssait. Il ne savait même plus d'où lui venait son courage pour faire ceci.

Si...

Si, il le savait... Mais jamais, il ne pourrait le dire.

Se relevant lentement, il redescendit sur le sol. Jetant un dernier regard dans son dos, il lâcha un soupire de souffrance et reprit ses pas. Sur son visage, une unique larme naquit, puis tomba. Une unique larme.

Unique...

* * *

*Reste caché parce qu'elle a vraiment honte*

Gomeeeeeen T-T

(Question : Voulez vous un lemon dans le dernier chapitre ? (A) *nonon je n'essaie pas de vous acheté avec un lemooooon xD* )


	3. A la recherche de l'innocence

Merci de vos reviews

Le début du chapitre date d'il y a un bout de temps puis le reste est tout neuf

*L'Inspiration m'est revenu, Merci ma Muse*

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon lança un de ses rayons de feu à travers la fenêtre d'un hôtel d'Hambourg. Le rayon solitaire atterrit sur l'acier d'une lame et le fit étinceler de milles feux. La lame prit alors les reflets presque irréels d'un diamant. Comme attiré par tant de beauté, un doigt vint effleurer l'acier avec tendresse.

« _Kanda, tu es prêt ?_

_-Hm..._ »

Le japonais effleura une dernière fois l'objet qui lui était le plus cher puis referma sa beauté dans le fourreau qui l'attendait sagement à côté. Abandonnant Mugen sur son lit, il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit après un seconde d'hésitation. Devant lui, une resplendissante Lenalee lui souriait. Habillée d'une longue robe bleu pâle, mettant en valeur son teint asiatique et ses longs cheveux corneilles, elle était digne d'un mannequin. Tout en jetant un regard au brun, vêtu d'un smoking sombre, elle l'entraina vers la chambre d'Allen, là où se tenait toute leur réunion et préparation de plan. Kanda la suivit réticence, les yeux éteints.

La chambre était bondée. Mina avait passé, comme Lenalee, une longue robe mais d'une ton rose pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon haut. Elle était, tout comme la chinoise, magnifique. Allen, assis dans un coin du lit, portait un smoking gris perle et semblait peu sur de lui. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, Lavi était vêtu d'un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux flamboyants.

« _Vous êtes prêt, c'est bon ?_ Demanda la chinoise »

La petit troupe acquiesça. Ce soir était le Grand Soir. Il étaient invités au château de la famille d'Anna. Ils allaient pouvoir récupérer l'innocence, enfin ! Pourquoi étaient-ils conviés au manoir? Parce que Kanda avait rempli sa mission... La jeune fille lui accordait sa confiance -voir même plus- et ayant déjà rencontré les amis de son presque « amant », elle avait insisté pour les inviter dîner. Ceci était L'opportunité, il le savaient et avaient bondi dessus ! Pourtant... Pourtant tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Les tenues de soirée étant exigées, ils avaient du trouver des stratagèmes pour garder leurs armes.

Allen n'avait eu aucun soucis, son innocence symbiotique ne demandait qu'à être dissimulée par une paire de gant. Pour Lenalee, les dark boot étaient portées sous sa longue robe. Mina avait passé un poignard dont elle savait parfaitement se servir à sa cuisse. Quant à Lavi, le stratagème avait été recherché plus longtemps. Finalement, il avait réduit la taille de son marteau à celui d'un pendentif et le portait à son coup. Non... Le véritable problème était Kanda. Son sabre était bien trop gros et voyant pour être dissimulé. Alors, plutôt que de caché Mugen, il allait le prendre à la main et le présenter comme un cadeau.

Frappant dans ses mains, Lenalee mit en mouvement la petit troupe. Kanda sortit le premier et alla récupérer son arme. Les autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie... tous sauf un. Lavi resta en retrait. Passant devant la chambre du brun, il s'arrêta et contempla la pièce par la porte à demi-ouverte. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, il se remit en route, les yeux morts. La porte se ferma dans son dos et le roux ferma ses paupières, le cœur serré. Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas encore, il sentit son écharpe se tendre et une pression peu rassurante se former autour de son cou. Un souvenir explosa dans sa mémoire, le roux tressaillit et s'immobilisa.

« _Enlève ça._ »

La voix de Kanda résonna dans son esprit. Se retournant lentement, Lavi fit face au nippon et sentit un nouveau pique se planter dans son cœur. Sans un mot, il récupéra son écharpe des mains du ténébreux, hésita, puis la retira et la jeta devant sa porte de chambre. Détournant les yeux il se remit en marche.

« _Tu as perdu ton humour, Lavi ! _Ironisa le brun

_-Hm..._

_-Et ton sens de la répartit._ »

La moquerie froide de son équipier se perdit dans le silence qui tenait le roux. Kanda fronça les sourcils et son visage perdit son air hautain. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. S'avançant d'un pas, il hésita, puis se remit en marche, mécaniquement. Sa main se tendit, alors qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il arrêta Lavi.

« _Quoi ?_ Grogna le Bookman

_-Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_-Rien. _»

D'un mouvement dur, le nippon obligea son coéquipier à lui faire face. Lavi avait le visage très pâle, une moue étrange sur les lèvres. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat et il semblait presque malade. Reculant d'un pas, Kanda resta un instant immobile puis son visage fendit. L'inquiétude se dissémina dans ses yeux et le doute sur ses traits. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, son ton étrange, presque doux:

« _Reste ici, Lavi..._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Se défendit le roux, piqué

_-Tu es... malade ?! Regarde ta tête, si tu t'effondre là bas et que les akuma attaquent, tu risqueras ta vie et les nôtres..._

_-Je peux me défendre seul !_

_-Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne te laisseront pas mourir comme ca. _

_-Ce qui est sur c'est que ce ne serait pas toi qui me sauverait ! _»

La remarque percuta le brun comme un coup de fouet. Son visage redevint alors totalement glacial et il lâcha la roux. Une barre de colère plissait son front, quoique ses yeux se fussent éteints à l'instar de ceux, émeraudes, du futur Bookman. Après encore un instant de duel visuel, Lavi fit volte-face puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Kanda attendit encore une seconde avant de le suivre, les poings serrés et une étrange douleur dans le cœur.

Anna était déjà là, parlant avec le morceau de groupe déjà présent. Un sourire sur les lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle était sublime dans une robe blanche à fourreau. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts, encadraient un visage pâle et resplendissant de joie. Lorsqu'elle vit Kanda arriver, elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou :

« _Kanda !_

_-Bonsoir Anna._ »

Dans le groupe, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur eux. Aux côtés de Mina, Lavi esquissa un demi-sourire méchant, presque moqueur avant de détourner les yeux. Se rendant compte de l'attention des autres sur eux, Anna recula en rosissant puis leur désigna la grande voiture qui allait les mener au manoir familial. Ils s'y installèrent.

Le manoir était digne d'être appelé château fort. Gardé par des garnisons entière de gardes, il semblait aussi imprenable que... non finalement il semblait juste imprenable. Lorsque la voiture passa sous le porche, Anna leur expliqua qu'ils dineraient avec ses parents plus tard dans la soirée, elle leur proposa donc de visiter le château. La suggestion fut approuvée tout de suite.

Une fois dans la grande demeure, Anna prit les devant, Kanda à son bras. Les exorcistes les suivaient, posant mille et une questions, qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec ce qu'il cherchait. Ce fut Kanda qui aborda, enfin, la question

« _Anna... Puis-je te poser une question ?_

_-Bien sur voyons !_

_-J'ai... entendu dire que tu avais frôler la mort, est-ce vrai ?_

_-Oui. _Souffla la jeune fille. _Mais je suis hors de danger maintenant !_

_-Comment cela ce fait-il ? Enfin …_

_-Venez, je vais vous montrer._ »

La brune leur adressa un sourire puis se remit en route. Ils marchèrent un long moment, ponctué de silence puis à nouveau de courtes discussions. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les « profondeurs » du manoir de plus en plus. Anna finit tout de même par s'arrêter et se retourna vers eux. Avec un nouveau sourire, elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle et les laissa entrer.

La salle était une pièce-musée. Des armes d'un autres temps y était entreposées, avec des objets en tout genre. Des vitrines les préservaient du temps. Traversant la pièce avec douceur, la jeune fille alla ouvrir une vitrine, hésita un court instant, puis attrapa un objet dans ses mains avant de se retourner pour faire face à ses « visiteurs ». Elle tenait un gobelin d'une époque révolue, fait en or et en argent. Il semblait presque rayonner de l'intérieur.

« _Voilà ce qui m'a sauvé. _

_-Un gobelet ?_

_-Oui, il a l'incroyable particularité de guérir quiconque boira son eau._ »

Un regard s'échangea entre les exorcistes. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a faire enfin leur travail, un énorme bruit explosa dans les mur suivit d'un tremblement effrayant. Déstabilisée Anna tomba au sol. Les autres se raccrochèrent aux murs et aux vitrines pour garder leur équilibre. Lorsque le tremblement cessa, un grand silence se posa. Ce fut Mina qui le troubla:

« _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_-Des ennuis._ Répondit Lavi. »

Sur un hochement de tête, les exorcistes se mirent en route vers l'extérieur du château. Seul Kanda demeura quelques instants dans la pièce. D'abord, il aida Anna a se relever. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui demanda de veiller sur le gobelet et de se mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, il sortir en courant.

Allen s'arrêta en dérapant. Dans son dos, Lenalee freina aussi brusquement tandis que Lavi se portait à leur niveau. Lâcha un sifflement entre ses dents, le roux regarda ce qui leur faisait face. Un instant immobile, les trois exorcistes prenaient conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Faisant un signe de la main à Mina, Lavi lui fit comprendre de se mettre à l'abri, la jeune traqueuse obéit sans un mot. Kanda arriva a son tour, Mugen à la main. Apparemment il avait été chercher son précieux sabre à l'entré, la où il l'avait laissé pour -soi disant- le père d'Anna.

Devant les quatre jeunes gens se tenait un comité d'accueil pas très accueillant. Un nombre important d'akuma niveau 1 ainsi que 2 akuma niveau 2 leur faisait face. Apparemment, ils avaient choisis aujourd'hui pour trouver l'innocence cachée. Et pour cela, ils avaient attaquer le château.

Sans se concerter, les quatre exorcistes se lancèrent dans le combat au même instant. Leur arrivé créa un vent de panique sur les akumas et leur nombre se réduit largement dans les premières minutes. Puis tout stagna. Les niveaux 2 se jetèrent dans la mêlé et un nouvel akuma arriva... Un niveau 3.

Sans un mot, le combat continua. Les niveau 1 furent bientôt anéanti ainsi qu'un des niveau 2. Ensuite, malgré les quatre exorcistes, le combat devint plus rude. Les blessures arrivèrent avec le sang et la fatigue. Le temps passait et rien n'avançait.

« _Lenalee, attaque à droite sur le niveau 2, je prends sa gauche ! _Hurla Allen »

Premières paroles du combat. Ceci lança un vent nouveau sur le temps. Attaquant comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux exorcistes réussirent à piégé le niveau 2, et Kanda en profita pour le terminer. Retrouvant force et courage, les exorcistes se tournèrent vers le dernier monstre... le plus dur sans doute.

Le niveau trois avait l'aspect d'un humain, quoique bien plus grand et gros. Malgré ses proportions énormes, il aurait put passer pour inoffensif car si c'était un humain son inspiration, il avait prit un vieillard. Courbé en deux, semblant presque fripé, fatigué et pourtant là résidait le piège. En effet, le monstre du Comte Millénaire possédait une vitesse incroyable. Bougeant si vite que des yeux humains avaient du mal à le voir. Leurs attaques étaient sans effet, ou presque, et ses attaques dévastatrice... Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture.

Attaquant sans relâche, à la suite ou ensemble, les quatre exorcistes faisaient tout pour prendre le dessus. En vain. Leurs blessures les ralentissaient, et entrainaient avec elles la fatigue. Alors que l'akuma attaquait, encore, les trois précédent vainqueur du niveau 2 se firent happés et entrèrent en collision avec un mur de la grande battisse. Lavi hurla est attaqua... Une attaque suicidaire... Juste pour détourner l'attention du monstre.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son souffle était heurté, et il n'arrivait plus a reprendre ses repères. A sa droite, il entendit un cri, presque un hurlement. Avec l'effet d'un électrochoc, le jeune homme ouvrit en grand ses paupières et se redressa. Ce cri, il souhaita l'avoir rêver.

L'akuma était la, de dos. Une opportunité si belle. Pourtant, le brun ne le vit même pas. Son espoir, tout son espoir, était tourné devant le monstre, là où le cri de Lavi avait déchiré le silence du combat. Lenalee et Allen s'étaient aussi redressés, et se tenaient à ses côtés.

« _Pourquoi est-il immobile ?_ Murmura la chinoise

_-Lavi... Lavi a..._ Souffla en vain Kanda. »

Dans les traits des deux exorcistes, la même souffrance teinté d'un espoir ridicule se posa. Immobile, tous les trois, il attendait d'entendre la voix du roux, prouvant que ce cri de tout à l'heure n'était pas son dernier. Pourtant un horrible silence s'était posé, et même le monstre semblait s'être arrêté de surprise. Les secondes passèrent... Lenalee se mit à pleurer... Allen recula d'un pas en murmurant un impossible non... Kanda... Kanda craqua en brisant le silence d'un cri aussi dur que celui du roux.

Prenant appuie sur ses jambes, le nippon se propulsa dans les airs et, s'aidant de la paroi rugueuse du château, s'éleva dans les airs. L'akuma, lui, venait de se remettre en mouvement. Se tournant vers l'origine du cri, il cherchait qui était l'avorton qu'il allait affronté maintenant. Pourtant, quoique vif, il ne fut pas assez intelligent pour voir que son ennemi se trouvait en hauteur. Kanda en profita et se propulsa dans le vide, Mugen dégainé.

La chance ne pouvant être partout à la fois, le brun ne toucha pas l'akuma mais réussit à se percher sur son épaule. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus grand que la tête du monstre et vit avec effroi la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Inspirant à fond, il attaqua... et manqua de tomber. L'akuma, prenant compte de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il laissait l'exorciste sur son épaule, se mit à se secouer en tentant de le faire tomber. Pour Kanda, le rodéo commença mais il tint bon... une seule idée en tête.

Alors que le jeune homme manquait de tomber, une fois encore, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire temps que Lenalee ou Allen ne tentait pas une diversion. Accroché à l'oreille de l'akuma, il se pencha pour voir où étaient les deux combattants et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Lenalee était étalée par terre, ses yeux étaient fixés dans une expression de colère. Comme statufiée, elle ne bougeait plus. Allen était toujours en lice quoique déjà blessé. Voyant ceci, Kanda ne trouva pas d'autre choix que de crier au jeune homme:

« _Allen !!! Prends Lenalee et éloigne là !_ »

D'où lui venait ce stupide élan d'altruisme? Il n'en savait rien mais maintenant il était vraiment dans la merde. Il se devait de se battre et de gagner parce que son honneur le lui dictait. Il se devait aussi de réussir seul puisque tous les autres étaient hors d'état de combattre. Qu'était-il censé faire pour ne pas mourir ? Inspirant à fond, le brun ferma les yeux puis leva son sabre et se prépara à attaquer, une pensée pour Lavi dans son esprit.

Mugen s'immobilisa, Kanda aussi. Se préparant à l'attaque qui allait, surement, le tuer, il rassembla son courage. Alors que la dernière parcelle de cet étrange sentiment s'agglutinait au reste, un hurlement déchira à nouveau le silence. Comme repoussé en arrière, la nippon ouvrit de grands yeux et se sentit perdu. Son regard, par un espoir idiot, se posa sur l'endroit où le corps de Lavi était étendu, endroit où il n'avait jamais posé les yeux, de peur de tomber, de se perdre dans le vide... Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa perdu, un instant. Un futile et minuscule instant... Suffisamment pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre. Assez pour réaliser que Lavi était bel et bien vivant et qu'il allait vraiment passer de vivant à trépas par l'action qu'il avait lancé.

«_ LAVI NON !!!!_ »

Le roux, boitant et déjà pas mal amoché, activa son innocence et attaqua de front. Il n'était pas suffisamment perdu ou déstabilisé pour ne pas savoir que l'akuma était bien trop rapide pour éviter l'attaque et contre-attaquer. Pas assez bête pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il fonçait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, en lançant son attaque, Lavi n'avait pu s'empêcher de savoir que c'était le seul moyen.

Kanda hurla à nouveau, mais cela n'arrêta pas le jeune homme. Refusant de comprendre, ignorant le pourquoi de l'action, il hurla encore. Puis, comme prit de frénésie, il banda Mugen et attaqua de toute ses forces. L'épée s'enfonça dans la tête de l'akuma. La retirant avec la même hargne, la nippon attaqua à nouveau, activant le niveau 2 de son innocence. Le bruit devint monstrueux. Mêlant la voix du jeune homme au hurlement du monstre. Attaquant une dernière fois, Kanda y mit toute sa puissance. L'akuma lui transforma son cri en hurlement, puis explosa.

Lavi était étendu sur le sol. Les yeux fermés, le teint pale et son costume de soirée déchiré et teinté du rouge de son propre sang. Malgré les blessures, son visage était serein, comme endormi. Il étaient immobile.

« _Lavi ?! Lavi ! _»

Kanda avait réussit à retomber au sol sans encombre. Comment avait-il fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qui comptait était maintenant. Agenouillé près du roux qui avait foncé droit vers la souffrance pour l'aider, Kanda le regardait sans savoir que faire. Respirant par saccade, il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit...

« _Lavi... _»

Rien ne se passa. Le futur bookman était-il vraiment...? Non ! Non cela ne se pouvait pas ! Regardant le visage calme de Lavi, Kanda sentit un nouveau genre de colère monter en lui. Ne contrôlant plus vraiment son corps, il se pencha vers le roux... et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

« _Aïïïïïïïe ! _»

Lavi avait ouvert de grands yeux tandis qu'une marque rouge fleurissait sur sa joue. Kanda avait reculer et le regardait avec des yeux noirs, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait vraiment en colère. Le roux hésita un instant, se mit assis et tenta de se redresser. Un main se tendit devant lui. Pas besoin d'en voir son propriétaire pour savoir... Lavi l'accepta et se remit debout. La main recula en même temps que son porteur.

« Tu es vraiment une andouille, Lavi ! La prochaine fois je... ! Je... ! »

Étouffant un cri, Kanda fit volte face et se prépara à partir, les poings serrés sur une bien étrange colère. Dans son dos, il entendit Lavi faire un pas et grommeler quelque chose avant de s'arrêter. Un souffle passa, et la voix du roux s'éleva à nouveau :

«_ Je suis désolé. _»

« Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose » pensa le brun. Pourtant, il s'était arrêter et ses poings se relâchèrent lentement. L'immobilité dura alors. Une seconde... Deux... Une minute. Kanda sortit alors de sa position statique. Faisant demi tour, il revint vers Lavi, les traits figés, les yeux éteints. Le roux recula d'un pas et étouffa un gémissement lorsque sa jambe droite supporta son poids. Pourtant, l'instinct qui est censé tenir les homme vers la vie, prit le dessus, et le roux tenta de s'enfuir. Sa jambe blessée l'arrêta, et Lavi du regarder Kanda avancer vers lui, de plus en plus menaçant. Une fois devant lui Kanda, le regarda un instant, Lavi ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas mourir maintenant...

* * *

Verdict ? =/

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (mais il sera en deux partie)

Merci de votre lecture =3


	4. Blessure et Réconfort

CHAPITRE 4

Allen était assis, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa « patiente ». Lenalee, à demi couchée sur la banquette, regardait dehors, les yeux emplis de doute et d'espoir. Le paysage passait à grand vitesse, la plupart des détails lui échappaient et la nuit qui se teintait de noire n'y arrangeait rien. Reposant un regard sur Allen, la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire forcé tandis que la maudit n'était pas dupe.

«_ Ça va aller, Allen, ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui, oui. Je m'inquiète juste pour Lavi et Kanda._

_-C'est vrai que lorsqu'on les a quitter, Kanda avait l'air particulièrement d'un meurtrier_. Lança Allen.

_-Allen ! Je pensais surtout à l'innocence. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres akumas..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent se défendre _»

Lenalee acquiesça lentement et referma ses yeux. Se laissant emporté par le sommeil, elle songea une dernière fois au deux jeunes hommes qu'ils avaient laissés a Hambourg pour récupéré l'innocence car elle était blessée. Allen avait insisté pour la ramené tout de suite et Mina s'était proposée de les raccompagner. Ils avaient acceptés. Maintenant, elle était bloquée en arrière...

[…]

Kanda ouvrit les yeux doucement. Assis sur le rebord d'une chambre surchauffé, il s'était perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était temps, maintenant que la nuit était passé et le soleil levé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être à heure décente. Tournant lentement la tête, il regarda Lavi, endormi sur le lit. Sans un bruit, le brun se laissa glisser sur le sol, attrapa Mugen et se dirigea vers le porte. A peine avait-il posé sa main sur la poignée que la voix du roux s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse :

« _Où vas-tu ?_

_-Récupérer l'innocence. Reste la !_

_-C'est ca ! _»

Lavi se mit assis sur le lit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Étrangement, il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et semblait être redevenu le même qu'avant. Kanda, lui, était redevenu... froid ? Distant ? Pas vraiment, il semblait juste renfermé quelque chose en lui. Il avait changé, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il cachait se changement par son ton toujours aussi froid.

Lavi se mit debout et sa jambe -maintenant bandée- lui fit mal. Sans rien montrer, il bouscula le brun et sortit de la chambre. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il chancela. Ce fut une main blanche qui le retint par son éternel écharpe. Le remettant sur pied, Kanda passa le bras gauche du roux sur son épaule et l'aida à avancer, en silence.

Grâce à l'habileté du chauffeur du taxi qu'ils avaient pris, les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu traverser la ville au plus vite, évitant les embouteillages. Ils étaient maintenant devant le château et avancèrent vers l'entrée.

« _Holà, vous deux ! Personne n'a le droit d'entré sans autorisation!_

_-Nous sommes attendus par Mademoiselle Anna. _Lâcha froidement Kanda.

_-Vous êtes...? Heu..._ Le regard de Kanda arrêta le garde. _Je vous accompagne jusqu'au salon, Lady Anna viendra vous y recevoir. _»

L'homme, armé et pourtant apeuré, jeta un drôle de regard aux deux jeunes hommes. Kanda soutenait toujours Lavi qui semblait s'épuiser lentement mais tenait bon. Ils entrèrent dans le château, le garde les précédant. Il les mena jusqu'à un petit salon d'apparat où il leur dit de patienter et se retira.

Kanda aida Lavi à se poser dans un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce, puis regarda autour de lui. Ils s'étaient perdus tous les deux dans le silence, lorsque la porte du côté nord de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Anna avança à grands pas, s'arrêta et lâcha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« _Kanda !_ »

La jeune fille fonça droit vers le japonais et l'enlaça en souriant. Kanda, mal à l'aise, lui lança un demi sourire, tandis que Lavi perdait son sourire et regardait ailleurs. Après avoir tenté de la calmer -en vain- Kanda repoussa doucement la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux. Prenant un air sérieux, il demanda :

« _Tu as bien gardé le gobelet comme je te l'avais demandé?_

_-Oui. Regarde !_ Elle sortit l'innocence de sa poche avec un sourire

_-Anna... Pourrais-tu me le remettre. Temps que tu l'auras ici, ta famille et toi vous ferez attaquer. Tu vas risquer la vie des tiens à cause de cet objet. Nous en avons besoin, nous. C'est... une chose de grande valeur pour nous._

_-Tu...? _»

Anna s'interrompit et remarqua enfin la présence de Lavi. Fronçant les sourcils, elle serra le gobelet plus fort dans sa main et recula. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre les deux jeunes hommes avant qu'elle demande d'une voix froide :

« _Où sont Allen, Mina et Lenalee?_

_-Ils sont repartis. _Répondit Lavi.

_-Vous allez aussi partir, n'est ce pas?_ Insista la brune

_-Oui... _»

La brune recula encore avant de s'arrêter et de les regarder froidement. Son visage, d'habitude si plaisant et doux se transforma. Ses traits se durcirent et son regard s'assombrit. De la jolie petite fille qu'ils connaissaient, il n'en restait plus rien. Remettant le gobelet dans sa poche la jeune fille lâcha, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

« _Alors vous repartirez sans ce gobelet !_

_-Anna tu..._

_-TAIS-TOI ! Si tu le veux vraiment ce fichu gobelet, reste avec moi, Kanda._

_-Quoi ?! _Lâcha le japonais

_-Tu m'appartiens ! TU M'APPARTIENS ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Je te l'interdis ! _»

Elle venait de révélé sa véritable face. Petite fille gâtée par ses parents, elle n'avait jamais connu l'échec. Tout ce qu'elle voulait lui appartenait. Tout, même un être humain ! Kanda fronça les sourcils et la colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours déjà ressortie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ses quatre vérités à la petite peste qui lui faisait face, mais un ombre passa devant lui. Lavi s'était levé à une vitesse incroyable et s'avança vers la jeune fille en boitant. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il lâcha d'une voix glacial :

« _Il ne t'appartient pas, idiote !_ »

Sa main se leva et il lui assena une gifle de toute ses forces. Le bruit retentit dans toute la salle alors que le corps d'Anna tombait par terre. Inspirant à fond, Lavi la regarda droit dans les yeux et reprit la parole :

« _Tu es quelqu'un d'écœurant Anna. Jamais personne ne t'aimera si tu reste comme ca ! On ne possède pas un humain, c'est impossible !_

_-JE VAIS TE TUER _! Hurla la jeune fille, blessée dans son amour-propre. »

L'attrapant par le col, Lavi la redressa et continua de la fixé. La jeune fille se mit à hurler aux gardes. Comprenant que le temps leur était compté dans la battisse, Lavi récupéra de force le gobelet et laissa retomber la jeune fille par terre. Se retournant, il regarda Kanda qui était resté figé. Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, il l'attrapa par la main et le força à se mettre en route, fulminant. Dans leur dos, Anna continua a hurler, invectivant les gardes qui n'arrivaient pas, insultant Kanda, menaçant Lavi. Elle semblait prise de folie. Brusquement des objets se mirent à exploser sur le passage. Sans se retourner, Lavi sut qu'Anna était en train de leur jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Alors qu'une lampe explosa a sa droite, Lavi entendit un bruit caractéristique siffler dans l'air. Lâchant brusquement le nippon qui semblait toujours totalement bloqué, Lavi fit volte face. Ce qu'il avait comprit était vrai. Tentant d'esquiver au plus vite, il bougea sur la droite. Pas assez pourtant. La lame d'un couteau de chasse de collection -un de ceux qui devait, à l'origine, surement être accroché au mur- se planta dans sa chaire. Lavi étouffa un cri en tombant au sol. Son mollet, déjà blessé, lâcha une vague de souffrance. L'origine du tsunami qui lui secouait la jambe était la lame du couteau. Les yeux fermés, Lavi tenta de vaincre la douleur. Alors qu'il se préparait à bouger, il se sentit quitter le sol. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Kanda. Ce dernier l'avait hisser sur son dos et regardait Anna. Sans un mot, il reprit son chemin vers la sortie...

La souffrance s'était presque arrêté. Quelques répliques du tsunami persistait, certes, mais c'était largement supportable. Lavi, plongé dans le noir de l'inconscience, se sentit assez fort pour remonter à la surface. Tirant sur ses paupières, il lutta pour les ouvrir...

La chambre était plongée dans la lumière douce d'une lampe de chevet. Le plafond dessinait des ombres et le silence était total. Respirant doucement, le jeune homme fit le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient sortis du château sans difficultés et qu'il s'était endormi sur le dos de Kanda. Le prénom, à peine prononcé dans son esprit, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Bondissant sur le lit, Lavi se mit assis.

La chambre était déserte. La lumière de chevet restée allumée prouvait que quelqu'un avait du passé... Il l'espérait. Regardant sa jambe, il découvrit que la lame n'y était plus figée et qu'un nouveau bandage avait été posé. Inspirant à fond, le jeune homme alla jusqu'au bout du lit et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua alors un bout de papier posé à côté de la lampe. Se redressant soudainement, mut par l'espoir, la douleur calma brusquement sa joie. C'est en clopinant qu'il alla jusqu'à la table de chevet et récupéra le mot. Hésitant un instant, il regarda la papier plié en deux. Puis, retrouvant son courage enfantin, il sourit et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite.

« Nous partons demain. Retourne te coucher, Baka ! »

Lavi eut un petit rire. Refermant sa main sur le papier, il le glissa dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui. Le soir était déjà bien avancé, vu la luminosité ténue il estimait l'heure vers 21h30, 22h. Éteignant la lumière de la lampe, Lavi resta un instant dans le noir, tiraillé puis soupira et se dirigea en clopinant vers son lit. Retirant ses habits tachés, il enfila une chemise propre et son pantalon d'exorciste avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme hésita un instant puis choisit de fermer à clé sa chambre. Il repassa ensuite la clé dans sa poche et traversa le couloir en s'appuyant contre le mur. Certes, avant, il avait mal, mais après la blessure infligée par Anna, c'était intenable. Couché la douleur était tenable. Assis, un peu moins mais toujours. Mais debout, et marchant, c'était vraiment une torture. Comme si la lame du couteau était toujours dans les chaires et meurtrissaient inlassablement les muscles. Étouffant un juron, Lavi réussit à atteindre la porte qu'il avait comme but. S'appuyant contre le mur, à la droite du battant, il sentit ses forces déclinées. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas du tout remis. Respirant à fond, il tenta de vaincre la douleur avant de frapper à la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Lavi força toute souffrance à quitter ses traits et s'appuya contre le battant pour tenir debout. Adressant un grand sourire à l'hôte de la chambre il attendit en souriant. Kanda, les cheveux toujours attachés, mais simplement vêtu d'un marcel et d'un jogging noirs, le détailla, suspicieux. Puis, croisant le regard du roux, lâcha froidement :

« _Va te coucher, Lavi !_

_-Je ne suis pas fatigué !_

_-Bien sur, tu es tellement blanc que tu ferais peur à un fantôme. _

_-Je vais bien !_

_-Arrête de faire l'enfant et obéit, baka ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! _»

Lavi baissa les yeux sans répondre. Il savait que ce n'était pas un jeu. Il avait vu suffisamment de souffrance autour de lui pour savoir que rien n'était jamais un jeu. Pourtant, ce soir, il aurait aimé que c'en soit un. Pour qu'aucun des actes et des paroles proférés n'ait un sens demain. Jouer...

« _Je vais bien. _Murmura Lavi.

_-Arrête, Lavi ! _»

Repoussant froidement mais doucement le roux, Kanda tenta de l'obliger à retourner d'où il venait. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de faire reculer le roux qui devint très pale lorsque plus rien n'était suffisamment proche pour qu'il s'y raccroche. Jetant un regard presque affolé au brun, Lavi inspira à demi avant de s'effondrer dans le couloir.

Kanda se mit en mouvement brusquement. S'approchant du roux, il le releva sans difficulté et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Lavi était inanimé. Fermant la porte d'un grand coup de pied, il traina le roux sur son lit puis le secoua en lui mandant de se réveiller. Rien ne se passa. Se préparant à le gifler à nouveau, le roux ouvrit de grands yeux en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait été en apnée.

« _Oh purée..._ Souffla Lavi

_-Baka ! Je te jure tu es vraiment une andouille pas finie !_

_-Merci pour tant de gentillesse Yu, j'adore._

_-Tais-toi ! _»

Se redressant lentement en position assise, Lavi s'appuya contre le mur où le lit était collé et regarda la chambre. Elle était identique à la sienne et pourtant il ne l'aimait pas. Ici, comme dans chacune des chambres de ces hôtels, on ne ressentait pas la présence de son hôte. Il avait l'impression de perdre ses repères. Détournant ses pensées en même temps que ses yeux, Lavi posa son regard sur Kanda. Appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, le brun semblait en pleine méditation.

« _Tu m'en veux à ce point ?_ Demanda le roux en souriant

_-Tu m'exaspère, tais-toi._

_-Yuuuuuu !_

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Baka !_

_-Quand tu cesseras de m'appeler idiot alors. _»

Lavi s'étira en gardant son regard fixés sur le japonais. Ce dernier, comme sentant les yeux braqués sur lui, se redressa et ouvrit les paupières. Croisant le regard émeraude de son coéquipier, il détourna les yeux et s'avança vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée alors que Lavi l'interrogeait :

«_ Où vas-tu ?_

_-Dans ta chambre, je veux dormir !_

_-Tu ne peux pas, je l'ai fermée à clé._ Souris Lavi

_-Donne les !_

_-Non._

_-Lavi...!_ Souffla le japonais d'un air mauvais »

La roux détourna les yeux et regarda le plafond. Son visage prit un aspect boudeur tandis qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir la menace qui se profilait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Kanda s'énerver, sortir de ses gond et tenter de le tuer avec son précieux Mugen -comme à chaque fois- il entendit la voix du nippon s'élever, las :

« _Tu veux m'emmerder, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Non mais..._

_-Quoi alors ?!_

_-Jvptrseu... _Marmonna le roux

_-Quoi ?_ Lâcha le brun, visiblement à bout de nerfs

_-Je veux pas être seul... _»

La colère de Kanda retomba d'un seul coup. Tournant les yeux vers un Lavi gêné et faussement intéressé par une toile d'araignée dans un angle de la chambre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit. Lâchant un soupire énervé, le brun le repoussa brusquement vers un coin du lit et se laissa tomber sur la partie droite. Couché, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, il garda le silence alors que Lavi le regardait d'un air ahuri.

Un long silence se posa alors dans la chambre. Baignée dans la lumière douce de la lampe du plafond, on aurait pu croire les deux jeunes hommes endormis si Lavi n'avait pas eut les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur Kanda, et ce dernier les mains agitées de tic nerveux.

«_ Merci..._

_-Quoi encore ?!_

_-Merci._ Articula le roux, plus fortement

_-Si tu parles encore, je me barre !_

_-Pas merci d'être resté... Enfin si mais bon... Dans tous les cas tu n'as nulle par ou aller alors... Nan, merci pour hier et aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi..._

_-..._

_-Désolé..._

_-..._

_-Je n'aurais jamais du dire que tu étais le seul qui ne serait pas venu me sauvé hier matin. Je n'en pensais pas un mot mais j'étais en colère..._

_-..._

_-Yu ?_

_-..._

_-Ah nan, me dis pas que tu dors, c'est impossible de s'endormir si vite !_

_-..._

_-Réponds bordel ! _»

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Kanda braqua son terrifiant regard noir sur la plafond. Respirant également, comme endormi les yeux ouverts, il garda le silence. Lavi se calma en croyant se simple mouvement, prouvant qu'il avait entendu ses paroles. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se taire, enfin, pour toute la soirée et la nuit a venir, la voix de Kanda s'éleva, voix feutrée, presque douce :

«_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu t'en prenne comme ca à moi._

_-Rien, je..._

_-C'est un jeu ? Ouais surement après tout._

_-Mais..._

_-Dès fois, je me demande pourquoi tu es le seul à oser... oser faire ca... Tu es surement un peu suicidaire, non ?_

_-Nan..._

_-Alors pourquoi ?_ Murmura le Brun

_-Je t'... J'aime le..._ »

S'approchant du japonais, le bookman se pencha vers lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de celui du nippon, il sentit deux main se poser sur son torse. Surpris, il s'arrêta. Une pression se forma contre sa cage thoracique et il comprit que le brun le repoussait lorsque la distance entre eux augmenta. Les sourcils froncés, le brun le repoussa jusqu'à l'autre bout du grand lit -mon dieu qu'il le trouva grand- et se leva. Contournant le matelas, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sa main se tendit vers le carreau qu'il ne toucha pas :

« _Dors Lavi, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais._

_-..._

_-Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu, maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre..._

_-TA GUEULE ! _Hurla Lavi, hors de lui, le cœur en pièce.

_-..._

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de tout choisir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, arrête de me prendre pour un gamin, c'est dégueulasse._

_-..._

_-Tu aimais Anna, c'est ca?_

_-Non, cette fille était une... peste, et encore le mot est faible._

_-Alors quoi ?!_

_-..._

_-YU ! C'est quoi le problème ?!_

_-CESSE DE JOUER AVEC MOI ! Cesse de jouer avec mon cœur... avec ma vie...arrête...! _»

La voix de Kanda se brisa et le silence reprit sa place. La tête penchée en avant, le corps légèrement recourbé, le brun semblait ne plus être là. Le chagrin qui avait cassé sa voix l'avait emporté ailleurs. Il se réfugiait dans l'apathie pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, comme toujours. Alors qu'il se laissait emporté, alors qu'il se perdait doucement, que la douleur de son cœur si forte d'un seul coup acceptait de s'atténuer avec l'apathie, deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Le corps chaud de Lavi se posa contre son dos et le ramena à la réalité.

Les yeux posés sur le sol, le corps tendu, les mains tremblante, Kanda tentait en vain de comprendre. Il était dépassé. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi le jeu prenait des airs de torture ? Combien de temps Lavi continuerait-il ainsi ? Plus rien n'allait et il se sentait mal rien que d'y penser. Alors que le souffle saccadé du roux caressait son cou, Kanda prit conscience d'un nouveau bruit dans la chambre. Sanglot.


	5. Et au creux des draps

Et voila la fin du dernier chapiiiitre =)

J'espère que vous aimerais... (A)

Une petite "surprise vous attend à la fin ;p

**/!\** Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous allez lire un lemon *raté x)*

* * *

[ Les yeux posés sur le sol, le corps tendu, les mains tremblante, Kanda tentait en vain de comprendre. Il était dépassé. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi le jeu prenait des airs de torture ? Combien de temps Lavi continuerait-il ainsi ? Plus rien n'allait et il se sentait mal rien que d'y penser. Alors que le souffle saccadé du roux caressait son cou, Kanda prit conscience d'un nouveau bruit dans la chambre. Sanglot. ]

« _Tu... pleures ?_

_-..._

_-Lavi ? Pourquoi tu...?!_

_-..._

_-PUTAIN REPONDS ! _»

Comme toujours, lorsque les gens ne voulaient pas s'expliquer, la colère monta dans le brun. Repoussant les bras du roux qui l'enserraient, le japonais fit volte face, prêt à assener un coup de poing au jeune homme qui se moquait de lui. Ce qu'il vit pourtant l'arrêta. Reculant d'un pas, il contempla la scène. Les bras ballants, les yeux inondés de larme, le roux s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et sanglotait. Sur ses traits la souffrance et la tristesse se mêlait en un cocktail explosif.

« _Je suis désolé que tu... que je... que... tout ça..._ »

Balbutia Lavi en relevant les yeux vers le japonais. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kanda fit un pas en avant et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Le berçant pour tenter de calmer ses sanglot, le brun ne savait plus quoi faire ni pourquoi il faisait ca. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de calmé le jeune homme.

Alors que les sanglot de Lavi se calmait enfin, que Kanda s'apprêtait à parler, à exiger des explications, il sentit le bookman glisser. Il comprit tout de suite que la jambe blessée du jeune homme avait lâché. Le rattrapant avec vivacité, Kanda l'aida a se coucher à nouveau sur le lit. Se posant au pied du lit, il s'éloigna le plus possible du roux. Ce dernier sécha ses larmes en s'excusant à nouveau.

«_ Tu mériterais des baffes, Lavi, je te jure !_

_-Pourquoi...?_

_-Tu m'insultes, tu me hurles dessus et directement après tu pleures et tu t'excuses. Je suis censé comprendre quoi et réagir comment moi ?!_

_-Je... Tu as raison..._

_-Je sais que j'ai raison !_

_-Désolé._

_-Ah non pas encore ! Arrête maintenant. Il vaut mieux se taire que mentir. Comme il ne faut pas jouer avec les gens. Un jour tu vas attirer la Mort avec toutes ces conneries. Et ce coup là je ne serais pas là pour te sauver, alors arrête !_

_-Mais je... Je ne joues pas avec toi !_

_-Alors pourquoi tu.... _»

Le japonais ne put finir sa phrase car le roux qui s'était redressé, tendit la main vers lui et l'avait attrapé par le col. La colère grondait dans ses yeux. Changeant avec difficulté de position, il se rapprocha de Kanda, visiblement énervé. Une fois face avec lui, il lâcha en appuyant chaque syllabes:

« _Je ne joues pas avec toi !_

_-..._

_-Yu !_

_-..._

_-YU !_

_-Quoi ?!_

_-T'as pigé ou pas ?_

_-Pigé quoi ?_

_-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! _»

Passant une main derrière la tête du brun, il referma sa main sur ses cheveux avec brutalité et force, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Se penchant en avant avec rapidité, il colla sa bouche à celle du japonais, ahuri. Lorsque l'information remonta jusqu'au cerveau de Kanda, ce dernier se débattit et repoussa le roux avec force:

«_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!_

_-Tais-toi !_

_-Nan mais ca va pas ou quoi, Lavi ?!_

_-Tais-toi, je te dis !_

_-Nan ! _»

Comme pour répondre à cette réponse insolente, Lavi lui assena une grande gifle, le visage rosé de colère. Leurs regards restèrent pourtant accrochés. Surprise pour Kanda ; Colère pour Lavi. Les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Alors qu'une marque rouge apparaissait sur le visage si blanc du brun -semblable a celle qu'avait eut Lavi-, la surprise se transforma en dégout, puis en colère. Son visage devint froid et se ferma, tandis que Lavi prenait conscience de son geste :

« _Je... Yu... J'aurais pas du. Je..._ »

Le japonais détourna les yeux et fit comme s'il n'entendait pas. Faisant signe de la main de se recoucher et de dormir, il voulut mettre une fin à ce qu'il se passait, ce soir si étrange. Lavi resta immobile, perdu entre l'ordre et l'instinct ; son intelligence et son cœur. Puis, baissant la tête, il murmura :

« _Nan, désolé._

_-Quoi encore...?_ »

Lavi tendit les mains vers le brun et attrapa tendrement sa tête. Son visage se déchira un peu, puis, voulant cacher le prix de ce qu'il faisait, il enlaça Kanda sans un mot. Ses bras s'accrochèrent au jeune homme, et se crochetèrent à lui, de peur d'être une fois encore rejeté. Pourtant, il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une tension dans le brun. Kanda ne le repoussa pas. Respirant d'une manière tellement légère qu'il semblait s'être arrêter, Kanda était devenu statue. Sa voix finit tout de même par résonner à nouveau à l'oreille du roux :

« _Tu me frappe et après tu m'enlace. Tu es vraiment contradictoire quand tu t'y met, Lavi._

_-Je sais mais c'est toi..._

_-Et maintenant ca va être ma faute._

_-Non mais... Tu es le seul qui me fait faire des choses insensées. En ta présence, je deviens aberrant, tu en as la preuve. _»

Posant son visage contre le cou de son équipier, Lavi respira doucement, tiraillé entre les larmes et le rire. Alors qu'il pensait à reculer -penser mais pas faire- il sentit un main se poser sur sa nuque, hésitante. Lavi resserra son étreinte, heureux. La main du brun resta immobile un long moment puis recula et s'envola à nouveau. Kanda soupira.

« _Recouche-toi, tu vas finir par faire encore un malaise._

_-Non._ Marmonna le roux, d'un air boudeur.

_-Lavi...! _»

Lavi ne répondit pas, comme pour prouver qu'il était très bien installer la. Kanda soupira à nouveau et dégrafa ses mains qui l'enserrait avec la même facilité que s'il avait ouvert une porte. D'une main il attrapa celles de Lavi et de l'autre il le repoussa vers l'oreiller. Même si son visage était toujours un peu inexpressif, ses yeux brillaient de malice. Le roux crut rêver. Une fois couché, Kanda lâcha le jeune homme et garda le silence. Lavi, lui, croisa les bras sur son torse et souffla d'un air mécontent.

« _Quoi encore? _Grogna Kanda

_-Je me demande pourquoi tu arrives toujours a tes fins !_

_-Parce que je suis plus fort que toi, baka._

_-N'importe quoi. _»

Redressant la tête, Lavi regarda le brun, qui était toujours à son pied de lit, et fit la moue. Sans un mot, laissant ses yeux et un signe de la main le faire comprendre, il invita le brun à venir se reposer aussi. Lâchant un soupire moqueur, Kanda s'exécuta tout de même. Couché sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux et calma son souffle. Le silence retomba, espérant surement encore devenir maitre de la chambre. Les deux exorcistes le laissèrent faire.

Alors que le sommeil se posait doucement sur lui, Kanda calma son cœur et son corps. Ses muscles, si tendus depuis de longues minutes se relâchèrent lentement. Son cœur, ayant prit un train, descendit en gare et reprit un rythme normal, régulier et calme. Laissant le calme prendre le dessus, son souffle devint aussi infime et Morphée se profila à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se laissait sombrer, un poids se posa sur son torse. Tirer brusquement de son semi-sommeil, Kanda se statufia comme il savait si bien le faire et ses muscles se tendirent à nouveau. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Lavi, en chien de fusil près de lui, mais sans le toucher. Il avait simplement poser sa tête sur son torse et semblait heureux, un sourire sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés.

«_ Dès fois, je ne te suis pas. _Murmura le brun

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu es... un bookman et tu devrais..._

_-Ne pas avoir de sentiments, je sais merci. Je sais aussi que ceci est impossible, ce soir est immatériel, irréel, parce que ce n'est pas normal. Peut être aimerais-tu être ailleurs, mais désolé ce soir je suis égoïste et tu ne partiras pas de cette chambre._

_-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin si mais... Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?_

_-..._

_-Lavi je ne supporte pas les mystères, ne titille pas ma curiosité !_ Gronda Kanda.

_-Tu es vraiment stupide en faite... _»

Relevant la tête, le roux plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Tel le yin et le yang, ils étaient en total contradiction. Comme si rien, jamais, ne devait les rapprocher. Pourtant ce rien avait faillit puisqu'à nouveau leurs visages se rapprochaient. Embrassant doucement le japonais, Lavi posa une main sur sa joue glacée, et releva la tête. Les yeux de Kanda étaient toujours aussi embuée d'incompréhension et de doute. Lavi s'en peina et murmura :

«_ Un humain ne peut pas nous appartenir, mais son cœur si... Je veux que ton cœur m'appartienne._

_-Pourquoi ?_ S'offusqua le brun

_-Parce que moi je n'en ai plus. _Ria Lavi, avant de reprendre son sérieux. _Mon cœur t'appartiens déjà. _»

Le rouge vint mordre la peau opale du japonais. Croisant le regard étoilé du jeune homme, il comprit, ou commença à comprendre. Pour lui, ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Ceci ne devait pas l'être... surtout pas. Fermant les yeux un instant, il chercha à trouver un compromis avec lui même. Avant de l'avoir pu trouver, il sentit les lèvres brulantes du roux effleurer a nouveau les siennes. Un souffle déchiré et heureux s'échappa de sa bouche. Lavi l'embrassa.

Les mains du roux exploraient son torse. Kanda, perdu, heureux et désireux profita de la bouche de son... son quoi ? Refusant de penser plus loin, il l'embrassa à nouveau une main posée sur sa nuque pour être sur qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Les baisers de Lavi se firent alors plus pressent alors que ses mains passaient sous le tissu qui recouvrait le torse du japonais. Kanda frissonna mais le laissa faire. Reculant un peu son visage de celui du brun, Lavi le contempla un instant. Ramenant ses mains en coupe pour profiter du visage de Kanda, il le dévora du regard. Posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres il continua de le regarder. Le nippon ne le lâcha pas du regard. Lavi craqua et l'embrassa a nouveau avant de porter sa bouche à l'oreille du jeune homme :

« _Si tu continues comme ca, je vais vraiment être déraisonnable. _»

Rien ne lui répondit. Grognant, le roux, glissa par dessus son complice et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et caressant celles du brun de sa langue, il força le passage. Leur bouche s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet de joie. Les mains de Lavi repartirent de plus belles dans leurs explorations, arrachant, brisant le souffle du nippon. S'écartant un peu de Kanda, le roux croisa à nouveau son regard avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses baisers, comme marques de feu sur le corps bien trop froid du japonais, déclenchèrent des frissons chez le receveur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait -son esprit était embué par des pensées bien trop intéressantes-, Lavi lui retira son marcel et le jeta, au loin. De sa bouche, il reprit son exploration alors que le brun se mordait les lèvres pour calmer son souffle bien trop haletant.

Lavi stagna un instant sur le nombril du jeune homme, riant et pleurant dans ses baisers. Ses mains caressèrent du bout des doigts le bas-ventre de l'épéiste de la congrégation. Se passa alors quelque chose de prévisible et pourtant qu'il avait refusé d'envisager. Kanda se tendit et son souffle devint encore plus heurté. La peur se sentait dans tous ses muscles. Lavi, refusant de voir, de sentir, continua ses baisers. Le désir gagnant sur tout. Pourtant, il sentit de grands doigts fins s'accrocher à sa main droite. Surpris, il s'arrêta un instant.

« _Lavi..._ »

Dans un souffle, Kanda avait prononcé son nom, mélange de peur, de désir et de supplique. Le roux comprit, revenant vers le visage presque torturé de l'exorciste, il attrapa doucement son menton entre ses doigts et souffla :

« _Regarde-moi _»

Après un temps d'hésitation, le brun ouvrit ses paupières et son regard onyx plongea dans l'émeraude. Lavi lui adressa alors le plus beau des sourires. Mélange de joie, d'amour et de tendresse. Ses yeux en furent contaminé et tout son être sembla rayonné. Comme aveuglé par temps de lumière, le japonais cligna des yeux. Lavi le contempla encore un instant avant de l'enlacer en murmurant à nouveau à son oreille :

«_ Tout compte fait, je jure d'être raisonnable, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Relâchant son étreinte, Lavi recula à nouveau, un sourire bien plus doux sur les lèvres. Posant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun, il se recula pour se reposer de son coté du lit. Le japonais fit alors une chose totalement incroyable. Tendant une main vers le roux, il se redressa un peu. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à moins d'un centimètre de la joue de Lavi. Le regard perdu, déchiré, Kanda s'immobilisa. Son regard s'accrocha un instant à celui du roux, qui murmura :

« _Tu as l'air d'avoir si peur d'un jeu pourtant... Dis-toi, si tu le souhaite, que ce soir c'en est un. Dans un jeu tu peux tout faire sans importance. _»

Le regard de Kanda se calma après ces paroles. Le doute qui embuait ses yeux se dissipa et plus que quelques limbe perdus y restèrent. Lavi lui adressa un sourire triomphant tendit que les doigts glacés de l'épéiste effleuraient sa peau. Fermant ses yeux, Lavi s'immobilisa, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sur sa peau, il sentit la morsure glacé des doigts qui l'effleuraient. Le souffle un peu plus court, il se laissa faire. Kanda, toujours toute son attention tourné vers le bookman, déplaça lentement sa main. Ses doigts flottèrent un instant sur la joue, avant de se déplacer vers les lèvres entrouvertes de roux. A ce contact, le souffle de Lavi devint un peu plus heurté. Kanda arrêta quelques instants sa main la, puis reprit son chemin. Trouvant un peu plus de courage avec les minutes qui passaient, il finit par poser sa main sur la joue du roux. Celui-ci dégageait une savoureuse chaleur. Lavi ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et sa main se posa sur celle de l'exorciste. Dans son regard, le désir avait reprit le dessus. Grognant, Lavi lâcha :

«_ La c'est toi qui joues avec moi. Enlève cette main sinon ma promesse tu peux la jeter._ »

Pourtant lui même refusait de lâcher la main glacée qu'il chérissait. Kanda, comme sourd à cette menace ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du bookman. Lavi se mit alors à respirer a fond en détournant le regard. Calmant son corps qui en demandait plus, il voulu repousser le ténébreux qui ne bougeait plus. Lorsqu'il eut la mauvaise idée de croiser à nouveau le regard onyx qui le brulait, Lavi gronda à nouveau et plongea.

Ses lèvres se collèrent à nouveau à leur jumelles. Se soudant, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus être « raisonnable » comme il disait. Et ca c'était la faute à cet idiot d'épéiste solitaire qui avait enflammer son cœur. Quelque chose de glacé effleura son corps. Lavi sursauta surpris.

«_ Purée mais tu es un glaçon ma parole !_

_-Et toi t'es fais en lave. J'ai l'impression de brûler _»

Échangeant un regard comme deux duellistes, ils finirent par rire doucement. Retirant sa chemise, Lavi colla son corps contre celui de son partenaire et lui souffla à l'oreille que le cousin de lave acceptait de réchauffer le glaçon. Riant à nouveau, Kanda l'enlaça, instinctivement. Ceci raviva le désir du roux. L'embrassant avec fougue, il colla un peu plus sa peau à celle de l'épéiste. Comme avant, il avait réussit à nouveau à passer par dessus le brun. Ses baisers devinrent brusquement plus pressent, plus violent presque. D'instinct il revint vers le torse du japonais. Lorsque ses main s'aventurèrent plus bas, il sentit à nouveau le brun se tendre. Relevant la tête Lavi grinça :

« _A non, tu m'as chercher là ! Je t'avais prévenu_ »

D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa une main de Kanda et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Reprenant son attention premier, il se débrouilla comme il pouvait avec son unique main libre pour lui retira son jogging. Lâchant la main qu'il tenait Lavi se débarrassa avec rapidité des chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon qui le gênaient. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce surplus de tissu. Content de lui, il revint vers la bouche du brun qui l'accueillit avec empressement. Alors que leur lèvres se liaient à nouveau, le bookman glissa jambe vers l'entre-jambe de son partenaire. La réaction vu immédiate, Kanda étouffa un gémissement.

Alors que leur corps en demandaient plus, que leur lèvres ne se nourrissaient plus assez de leurs jumelles, que leurs peaux brulaient de se toucher, Lavi glissa ses mains le long du corps filiforme qu'il n'avait de cesse de découvrir et ses mains se glissèrent sous le dernier rempart de tissu. Kanda s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, et pour détourner sa peur, Lavi l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus vif qu'un serpent, Lavi lui retira son ultime rempart et se serra contre lui.

« _Maintenant tu es a moi. Je te lâcherais plus. _Souffla-t-il

_-Je croyais qu'un humain ne pouvait appartenir a personne. _Répondit le brun en soufflant

_-Un humain non, un être unique de part sa personnalité si. _»

Lavi enfonça son visage dans la protection glacial que lui offrait le cou nu du brun. Ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux corbeaux qu'il avait plus d'une fois rêver de caressé et défirent le chouchou qui les tenaient toujours attachés. Kanda frissonna.

Ils restèrent un long moment, simplement enlacer l'un à l'autre. Respirant à l'unisson, jouant, leur mains entremêlées, leurs peaux soudées, le corps parfaitement complémentaire l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Lavi se remit en mouvement, ce fut pour s'éloigner. La main du brun fit un mouvement pour le retenir, mais déjà le roux s'était rapprocher avec un sourire. Penché sur le brun, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en se débarrassant lui aussi de ses propres vêtements qui, brusquement, lui tenaient si chaud. A peine avait-il envoyé valser ses habits hors du lit qu'une main le tirait à nouveau vers les matelas. En riant, il retomba sur Kanda et l'enlaça à nouveau.

Maintenant, plus rien ne les séparaient. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre, ils ne voulaient ne plus être deux. Leur corps se serraient, espoir ridicule de s'emboiter. Parsemant le corps de l'épéiste de baisers, Lavi sentit son souffle et celui de son partenaire se briser. Posant un baiser sur l'intimité du jeune homme, il sentit une vague de désir qu'il n'aurait cru possible déferlée en lui. Tremblant il revint vers les lèvres du japonais. Leur corps, brûlant et glacé, en demandaient plus. Leurs esprits, leurs cœurs, leurs mains, voulaient se rassasiés. Et la faim primait sur tout.

Calant le corps de l'épéiste contre le sien, Lavi l'embrassa de plus belles alors que ses mains se mettaient en mouvement. A chaque fois qu'il sentait que son partenaire se figeait ou se tendait, il détournait son inquiétude par des caresses et des baisers. A chaque fois, Kanda lui accordait sa confiance et se laissait distraire. Alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, plus violemment, plus passionnément, Lavi le pénétra doucement. La réaction de Kanda fut, violente. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le roux tandis qu'il cachait son visage contre son cou. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son dos, et un grand frissons secoua son corps. Lavi immobile, le força à reculer la tête. Attrapant son visage entre ses mains en coupe, il le contempla un long moment et murmura d'une voix haletante :

« _Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le jure. _

_-..._

_-Yu..._ »

Leur regard restèrent un long moment plongés l'un dans l'autre. Kanda, lui, finit par se détendre doucement. Ses mains revinrent vers le visage de son démon, son geôlier et son tortionnaire. Il dessina le contour de ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux et finit par l'attirer vers lui et répondre à son appel silencieux en l'embrassant. Lavi se mit alors lentement en mouvement. Laissant son bassin faire de doux va et vient, il n'avait de cesse que de rassuré l'homme d'habitude inébranlable. Avec les baisers et le désir grimpant, les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Le souffle du brun devint halètement, puis gémissement. Celui de Lavi en fit autant. Enlacé, totalement unis, ils se laissèrent aller, dans la douceur du plaisir. Le mouvement s'amplifia encore, et les gémissement étouffés ne purent plus être retenus. Lavi poussa plus loin, arrachant un gémissement à sa bouche et celle de Kanda. Leur mains s'entrelacèrent alors, pour ne plus se lâcher. Posant un baiser dans le cou du japonais, Lavi remonta vers son oreille et, alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme souffla avec toute la puissance de son cœur et l'amour qui le faisait vibrer:

« _Yu, je t'aime … !_ »

Ensembles, ils atteignirent le septième ciel. Liant leur bouche, un dernier gémissement les secoua tandis que leur corps épuisés et brulant retombaient et se calmaient enfin. Enlacée dans une dernière pensée unique, ils respiraient à fond quoique par saccade, profitant du silence et du souffle de l'autre, appréciant les ultimes gouttes d'un plaisir violent. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Lavi se retira, mais ne quitta pas les bras qui le protégeait de tout, pour l'instant... Les yeux fermés, il ne pensait plus, appréciait, simplement.

Alors que les premiers tremblements de froid le secouait, il sentit son amant -oui maintenant il pouvait l'appeler comme ça- bouger. Sans avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il frissonna encore plus lorsque l'air autour d'eux se mit en mouvement. Puis l'instant suivant, une tonne de drap, couverture et couette retombèrent sur son corps. Se nichant dans le cocon que lui offrait Kanda, Lavi soupira doucement de contentement. Et, alors que Morphée venait le prendre, il sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux et le serrer un peu plus. Sur un dernier sourire, il s'endormit.

Kanda frissonna. Étendu de tout son long sur le lit, il émergeait d'un sommeil mouvementé et d'un bien étrange rêve. Un long tremblement le secoua à nouveau, et le brun tenta de tirer un peu plus les couvertures qui ne lui amenaient pas assez de chaleur. Tirant un grand coup, il sentit une masse chaude percuter son dos. Surpris il s'arrêta alors que deux grands bras l'enlaçait. Calme, il cessa de bouger. Dans son cou, un souffle chatouilla sa peau.

« _Tu dors... ? _Murmura la voix taquine du roux

_-Nan... _»

Le visage de Lavi apparut à l'angle de son regard. Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, il semblait rayonner de joie. Le bookman le scruta un long moment avant de se pencher et de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. La réaction du japonais fut vive. D'une main, il attrapa la nuque de son amant et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Reculant un peu, Lavi adressa un sourire contenté au jeune homme qui tenta de l'attirer à lui une fois de plus. Il rata. Kanda braqua un regard faussement mauvais sur le jeune homme :

« _Et après tu dis que tu ne joues pas avec moi ?_

_-Moi, jouer ? Voyons, je suis trop mauvais perdant..._

_-Avec moi tu perdrais en effet._

_-C'est ca_ »

Adressant un sourire angélique au japonais, Lavi parut très fier de lui. Kanda, lui, le repoussa et se remit sur le côté, silencieux. Un long moment se passa, ils restèrent immobiles tous les deux. Puis Lavi craqua. Revenant enlacer celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il glissa jusqu'à son oreille:

« _Voyons, tu sais très bien que je rigole._

_-Hm..._

_-Tu sais quoi ? J'avoue je suis joueur, et maintenant je ne jouerais qu'avec toi, parce que le jeu que je préfère, il n'existe que pour toi._

_-Et qu'est ce donc comme jeu ?_

_-C'est un jeu... dangereux. _»

Leur lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, en serment de ne plus jamais rester l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

Voila voila... J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette "fin". =)

*Si vous le souhaiter -et seulement si- j'ai écris un chapitre "bonus" juste pour imaginer qu'elle pouvait être les pensées d'un Kanda amoureux (A), vous le voulez ? :)*

Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, je suis sincèrement touchée de votre présence.

Arigatô Gozaimasu


	6. Aujourd'hui, et à Jamais

Voilavoila, dernier chapitre pour clore cette fic. Centré sur notre (mon) Kanda Chéri :)

Temps que vous lisez mon blabla, je voulais remercier: Synmelya pour sa présence et ses reviews que j'attendais toujorus avec joie et impatience. Merci encore mille fois a toi et bravo pour tes fics (je serais toujours une des tes fan =D), à Elinska pour sa présence du début à la fin même si tu as voulu me tuer (sisi le dernier review x) ) merci de ta présence, et a Meilin07 qui a lu malgré le Yuvi, merci car ton premier review m'a énormément touché. Et puis a tou(te)s les autres, merci aussi =3

*Jvais pleurer maintenant x)*

Bon voila la petit fin, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre Bonus

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, rien ne bougeait et le silence était parfait. Même son souffle s'était fait infime pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il était assis, en tailleur, au milieu de son lit. Ses pupilles étaient une fois de plus fixés sur l'horizon que découvrait la fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Depuis 4 jours déjà, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder le plus loin possible... Le japonais ne dormait plus. D'ailleurs, il mangeait juste à peine. Il s'entrainait lorsque la motivation lui venait, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement. Étrangement, il avait perdu le goût à être « vivant » depuis qu'il était rentré de sa mission avec Lavi.

La mission... Après... ce qu'il s'était passé avec le futur bookman, ils avaient pris le train, comme si. Ils s'étaient installés dans un wagon, et ils étaient restés en silence côte à côté, leur mains liées. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en gare, ils étaient descendu, comme si. Ils avaient pris un taxi, et une dernière fois leur mains s'étaient effleurées. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à la congrégation. Komui les avait accueilli, et s'était enquit de la santé du roux -craignant surement que l'épéiste ai tenté de le tuer- et une fois encore, ils avait repris le masque de Kanda et de Bookman. Dès l'instant où ils étaient revenus, ils avaient pris la précaution de ne pas se trahir, comme si tout cela était interdit.

Ensuite ? Ensuite, c'était pitoyable. Lavi, avant de partir de Hambourg avait insisté pour tester l'innocence. Du fait, sa jambe blessée avait miraculeusement guérie. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils semblaient se porter tous les deux plutôt bien. Certes, la fatigue les tenait encore un peu, mais ils n'étaient pas -plus- blessés. Après que Komui les eut accueilli, ils avaient été entrainé vers le réfectoire. Kanda se souvenait juste d'avoir marché dans le couloir en maugréant. Ensuite, les limbes noires de l'inconscience s'étaient refermées sur lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, 4 jours plus tard, il avait appris qu'il avait accumulé tant de fatigue de ses nuits de veille répétées, qu'il s'était endormi en marchant. Une fois réveillé, il avait insisté pour sortir de l'infirmerie et pour une fois l'Infirmière-en-Chef avait accepté. C'était en retournant à sa chambre qu'il avait apprit que Lavi, lui, était déjà repartit en mission. Il avait été mis sur le banc de touche alors que Lavi, lui, était déjà reparti au combat. Là, son orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre, Kanda avait tout de suite su que quelqu'un était entré pendant sa « convalescence ». Rien n'avait bougé, néanmoins, la présence de l'intrus se ressentait partout. Comme une vague odeur qui trainait dans l'air. Le nippon avait hésité un instant à entré -peut être finalement un Noah avait réussis a pénétré la Congrégation- et puis avec un soupire, il s'était avancé. C'était là qu'il avait vu le morceau de feuille déchiré à la va-vite qui attendait sagement sur son lit. D'une main hésitante, il l'avait attrapé et l'avait lu.

« _A bientôt. _»

Deux mots. Deux stupides petits mots. Pas de signature, jusqu'à un minuscule petit cœur gribouillé en dessous. Et rien d'autre. Kanda avait d'abord ressentit une étrange colère monter en lui. L'imbécile qui avait osé faire ca, jouait une fois de plus avec lui. Puis après la rage, c'était un étrange mélange de calme et de tristesse qui s'était posé sur ses épaules. Assis sur son lit, il avait contemplé le bout de papier et avait compris. Lavi lui promettait de revenir vivant...

4 jours. 4 jours et cela continuait encore. Avec les minutes qui s'égrenaient, Kanda avait semé derrière lui toutes ses envies. Il restait assis des heures et penser, pour démêler le flot intense de questions qui déboulaient dans sa tête. Il essayait en vain de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ca. Était-il finalement quelqu'un de bizarre ? Pourquoi Lavi pouvait-il lui faire ca ? Que signifiait pour lui cette nuit passée a Hambourg ? Et puis la plus importante qui finissait toujours par le mettre dans une colère noire : Aimait-il ou non le roux ? A chaque fois qu'il acceptait de repenser à la réponse qui pouvait exister, il se sentait mal. Gêné d'avoir pris du plaisir avec le futur bookman. Énervé de ne pouvoir l'expliquer. Furieux d'oser penser qu'il pouvait être un... quelqu'un avec ces gouts.

La nuit avait déjà longuement avancé lorsque l'épéiste sortit de ses sombres pensés. Fatigué de n'avoir pas plus de réponse que la veille, à cran de s'être trouvé un point faible, il donna un coup de point à son matelas. Le résultat en fut si peu violent qu'il sentit encore cette étrange colère monter en lui. Craignant un éclat idiot et qui révélerait aux autres ses « problème », le nippon se pencha et attrapa un petit flacon en plastique, sur sa table de nuit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était sujet à ces crises de violence. L'Infirmière-en-Chef lui avait alors donner quelque chose pour le « calmer ». Depuis, il ne pouvait dormir sans s'assommer. Chaque soir, il avait 3 des cachets qu'on lui avait prescris, et attendait en ruminant que les bras de Morphée se referment sur lui...

[…]

Lorsque le soleil se leva suffisamment haut pour éclairé la chambre de Kanda, celui-ci était déjà réveillé depuis un petit moment. Allongé en travers sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il contemplait le plafond. Alors que le premier rayon feu atteignait son visage, il se leva brusquement et alla à la salle de bain. Sans un mot, avec la rapidité qui le caractérisait, il prit une douche glacée -destinée à le réveiller et à le motiver un peu-, il sécha ses cheveux, les attacha à la va-vite et enfila un pantalon et sa veste d'exorciste. Ensuite, il sortit dans le couloir.

A cette heure-ci, personne -ou presque- n'était réveillé. Kanda pouvait donc aller déjeuner dans la tranquillité. Il remonta les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le réfectoire. Lorsqu'il passa dans la portion de couloir ou il s'était effondré, il serra les point et accéléra son allure. Une fois dans la grande pièce où tous le monde prenait ses repas, le nippon alla se commander un bol de café noir et s'installa à une table vide.

Alors qu'il déjeunait en silence et plongé dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule. Tressaillant il se retourna pour faire face à une Lenalee souriante. Froidement, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. La réponse lui coupa l'appétit :

« _Lavi est renté hier matin, nous faisons un grand repas à midi pour son retour, tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_-Lavi est rentré ?_ Questionna le brun qui sentait la colère revenir.

_-Oui, tu ne l'as pas vu ?!_

_-Je... Je m'en fiche et non je ne viendrais pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder des idiots s'empiffrer de nourriture ! _»

Repoussant brusquement la main de la chinoise qui était resté sur son épaule, le japonais se releva d'un mouvement sec et attrapa son plateau. Il alla le déposer près des quelques autres plateaux salis par le déjeuner d'autres personne et sortit de la salle. D'instinct, et comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait quelque chose se « briser » en lui, il alla se réfugié dans sa salle d'arme. Mugen n'était pas avec lui, et voulant tout de même s'entrainer, il installa un putching ball et démarra son entrainement.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il était dans un état pitoyable. Tremblant de toute part, il avait de grand cerne noirâtre sous les yeux et les poings rouges d'avoir frappé le cuir. Il crevait de faim -il se savait même plus à quand remontait son vrai dernier repas complet- et la fatigue était de retour. Abandonnant la salle d'entrainement, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il était -vu la position du soleil- 1h ou 2h de l'après midi et Kanda ne pouvait se permettre d'aller au réfectoire. Le repas de fête devait encore battre son plein.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, son premier regard fut pour l'horizon, et le second pour son lit. Il se surpris à espérer retrouver un morceau de papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus et en guise de signature, un cœur. Il se surpris à espérer une excuse ou une explication de roux. Il se surpris à être déçu et triste de ne rien trouvé. Puis, il abandonna. Se laissant glisser dos à la porte, il ferma les yeux et laissa la colère monter en même temps que la fatigue. La dernière pensés qu'il eut avant de s'endormir, fut de ne plus jamais croisé le roux, quitte à devoir ne plus sortir de sa chambre...

Il était 21h30 lorsque les premiers coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Lenalee voulait savoir s'il allait bien, car elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Soupirant, le brun avait glissé jusqu'à sa porte et l'avait fermer à clé sans un mot. La chinoise avait insisté encore quelques minutes puis avait laissé tomber et était repartit.

A 21h54, le maréchal Tiedoll, de retour d'une mission, avait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Lui aussi s'était heurté à un mur de silence et d'obstination incarné par une porte fermée à double tour. Il avait insisté bien moins longtemps que Lenalee. Lui savait que lorsque Kanda refusait de parler, c'était que le moment n'était pas venu. Après un dernier mot de tendresse pour son presque fils -ce qui mit le nippon dans une colère encore plus forte- il partit.

L'heure suivante passa dans une suite de coups à sa porte. Apparemment toute la Congrégation s'était donné rendez-vous pour le faire chier aujourd'hui. Silence comme une tombe, le brun resta couché sur le dos, les paupières closes. Il voulait juste que ces idiots le laisse tranquille. Alors que sa porte menaçait de lâcher sous les assauts répété, il se mit a les insulté dans sa langue maternelle de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables. Ceci eut enfin l'effet escompté. Ils étaient maintenant sur qu'il était vivant, ils purent repartit à leur occupation.

Le silence se réinstalla alors. Les minutes s'étirèrent jusqu'à devenir une heure. Il était quasiment minuit lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Comme une grattement d'une souris dans le bois. Surpris, le brun se tendit mais resta immobile. Il y eut encore quelques instants de gratouillement, puis un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit...

« _Yu ?_

_-..._

_-Tu dors ou tu refuses de me parler ?_

_-..._

_-Je t'ai apporter de quoi grignoter, il paraît que tu n'es pas venu manger depuis un moment._

_-..._

_-Bon écoute, je te laisse, si tu veux me parler tu sais..._ »

La voix de Lavi se brisa dans le silence. Deux grands yeux onyx le fixaient avec une intensité sans pareil. Deux grands yeux qui semblaient lui reprocher tant de maux et pourtant l'adorer d'être bien là. Reculant d'un pas, le roux garda le silence. Dans ses mains tremblante, un plateau où quelques viennoiseries était posés, attendait d'être posé. Détournant, au prix d'un grand effort, les yeux, le roux déposa le plateau sur le lit du japonais et recula à nouveau, en jetant un regard par la porte entrouverte. Kanda se mit alors en mouvement.

Sans le lâcher du regard, il s'assit avec lenteur, comme par peur de évanouir. Il attrapa un croissant aux amandes et mordit dedans. La douceur sucré lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il mourrait de faim. Avec rapidité, il avala le croissant. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de manger, il s'arrêta là et repoussa le plateau par terre. Il garderait le reste pour le lendemain matin. Son attention se retourna vers Lavi.

Le roux était appuyé contre le mur et regardait le sol. Il semblait en bonne forme, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Sur sa joue droite une égratignure déchirait sa peau pâle, ce qui ne l'enlaidissait pas. Il semblait absorbé par sa contemplation du sol en pierre, ce qui laissait transparaitre sa gêne. Kanda s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé, et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« _Bonne mission ?_

_-Hein ?_ Lavi releva la tête, surpris. _Je... Heu... Oui, oui, rien de bien intéressante._

_-Ah. _»

Maintenant qu'il avait relevé les yeux, Lavi ne pouvait plus détourné son regard émeraude du jeune homme qui le contemplait froidement. Il sentait en lui une étrange détresse mêlée à une colère sans faille. Pas la peine d'être bien intelligent pour comprendre que la colère lui était destinée. Se redressant après avoir retrouver un peu de courage, le bookman lui adressa une moue désolée alors qu'à nouveau ses yeux s'éteignaient et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix du brun l'arrêta:

« _Non !_

_-Quoi … ?_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir !_

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Je... Pendant...Tu... Tu me dois des explications ! _Bafouilla le japonais.

_-Lesquelles ?_ »

Kanda serra les poings mais garda le silence. Lavi, lui, garda son air obstiné et mécontent. Il faisait tout pour partir, éviter de refaire une bêtise et perdre ainsi le japonais et celui-ci l'en empêchait. Était-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès ? Détournant le regard, le roux garda lui aussi le silence. Il ne voulait pas donner d'explication, après il savait pertinemment qu'il le regretterait. Alors que le joute mutique continuait, Kanda reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale et chargé de colère :

« _Pourquoi as-tu promis de revenir ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi ta promesse ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu lorsque tu es rentré ? Pourquoi ai-je du apprendre que tu étais enfin la par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? T'es-tu suffisamment amusé, c'est bon ?_

_-Je... Attend. Que veux-tu dire là ?_ Réagit enfin le roux.

_-Ce que je veux dire ? Mais tu es vraiment con ma parole ! Tu... Cette nuit-là on... Et toi tu te permets de partir en promettant de revenir pour finalement ne pas tenir ta promesse ! J'ai attendu comme un idiot pendant une semaine. J'ai cru ce que tu avais dis parce que... je pensais que tu ne me mentirais pas. Je n'ai pas cessé de me poser des questions, de me torturé l'esprit pour finalement accepté que je voulais te revoir ! Et toi tu me demande si je suis en colère ?!_ »

Lavi hallucinait. Les yeux écarquilles, les poings serrés, toute son attention tourné vers le japonais qui tentait, apparemment, de faire face à tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre. Qu'était en train de dire Kanda ? Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ou un reproche un un jeu qui n'existait que dans sa tête ? L'épéiste continuait de débité des explications surement aussi floue que dans ses pensées. Le fil de la conversation se perdit dans d'éternel reproche que Lavi n'arrivait plus a comprendre. Pourtant lorsque le brun lui demanda s'il regrettait à ce point leur dernière nuit a Hambourg, il réagit enfin.

Se rapprochant du nippon, il attrapa son visage brusquement et le releva vers lui. Leur yeux se croisèrent. Deux onyx brillant de douleur et de haine se perdirent dans deux émeraudes chargées d'incompréhension et d'espoir. Ils se détaillèrent ainsi pendant un instant. Un instant où Kanda sentit son cœur se chargé un peu plus de tristesse. Un instant où Lavi put enfin retrouver son sourire. Lui avait compris. Lorsque la main glacée du japonais repoussa ses doigts qui le tenait prisonnier, Lavi retrouva un sourire un peu plus beau, un peu plus vrai et l'enlaça malgré la colère qui grondait chez l'épéiste.

« _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Yu._

_-Qu... Quoi ?!_

_-Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ca mais... je pensais que c'était toi qui regrettait. Ce soir-là je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Nous n'étions pas vraiment dans nos comportement naturel et j'ai pensé que... tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. Alors je ne suis pas venu te voir, pour ne pas voir, comprendre ce que je redoutais étais vrai. Je suis désolé d'avoir failli à ma promesse._ »

Les bras de Lavi se resserrèrent autour de lui. Ceux de Kanda, d'abord lointain et dégouté se mirent à trembler avant de venir s'accrocher au corps du roux, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon qui semblait enfin respirer la joie. Il se serra contre lui, cherchant le réconfort contre tout ce qui l'avait malmené cette semaine. La voix de Lavi s'éleva à nouveau.

« _Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, cette nuit là... C'était sincère._ »

Leur visage s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir mieux se dévoré des yeux. Lavi semblait d'une sérénité incroyable, comme si son paradis était là, tout simplement. Kanda, toujours perdu dans ses éternel question, semblait juste plus calme, moins déchiré. Alors que les yeux de Lavi était à nouveau contaminé par un sourire-soleil, il trouva une réponse à une des questions qu'il s'était mille fois posée. Ses deux mains se décrochèrent du dos où elles avaient trouvé refuge pour venir emprisonner le visage qui le contemplait. Respirant à fond, le japonais gouta au plaisir d'avoir comprit une des choses qui le dépassait. Il resta silencieux un instant puis attrapa une des mains du roux et vint la poser sur son cœur alors que son autre main goutait avec joie à la chaleur qui irradiait de la joue de Lavi.

« Sukida yo. »

Les yeux du bookman s'arrondirent tandis qu'il comprenait ce que venait de lui dire son amant. Des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux mais il les contint. Il lui adressa alors le plus beau sourire qu'il savait faire, le plus beau du monde. En échange, Kanda l'attira à lui. Alors que leur lèvres se trouvaient enfin, leur mains vinrent s'enlacée et se promirent de ne plus jamais se lâcher sur le chemin qu'ils gravissaient maintenant à deux.

* * *

Et voila.

J'espère que ce dernier "chapitre" ne vous aura pas décu. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.

Merci encore et encore.

En esperant vous retrouvé sur une futur nouvelle fic.

Taku qui vous embrasse.


End file.
